In the Movies
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: They told us it was just a movie. That it was all fake. But why did it seem so thought out, so real? And why was she looking at them right now as they all stared at her, an intruder in their home? When Lanie Mathews breaks into an abandoned hotel looking for ghosts what she finds is something completely different. Rated M for language and maybe Lemons later. LokixOC
1. Anger Issues

**Hey... Ummmm... I hope you like it.**

* * *

Let's start at the beginning… before my life became insane, before I started being reckless and definitely before I found out a secret that was very classified.

I growled at the test before me. I knew the answers but doing it was such a pain. All I really wanted to do was read, but no, of course I can't do that! This is school, reading can't happen unless they order that it happens! Makes me so mad!

Sighing I started filling in the answers figuring that the sooner I finished the test the sooner I could go back to my book. Once my test was finished I looked around my college classroom and noticed that only about three other people were done. _**Good, I hate being the first one done. People always stare, especially when I get my score back.**_

Climbing up out of my seat I walked down the short distance to the teachers desk and set my test in the small pile of others. Turning back around so I could head back to my desk I noticed that a few people still stared at me. One was some guy who happened to be in a lot of my art classes, he would also come up to my studio when he thought I wasn't there and look at what I was doing.

He was kind of handsome, I suppose, but his snooping pissed me off. I glared at him angrily and stood up straighter before walking back to my seat at the back of the room. The rest of the class passed quickly and I had gotten through a lot of my book.

Shoving my materials back into my small messenger bag I got up and headed for the door planning on going to my studio to work on my project. I wasn't five steps away from the door when a tall masculine body moved in my way. I blocked the anger from my face and voice as I looked up to see the bothersome guy.

"Oh… hey…" He mumbled nervously. _**Oh great… **_Restraining the urge to flip him off and push around him I stood my ground and looked up at his eyes.

"Hello." My voice was a little harsher than I had intended but it wasn't like I cared, I wasn't trying to be nice.

"I know we've never really talked that much since you're always working but I was wondering-"

"Yeah, about me working, I really have to go do that. My assignment is due next week so I need to get it finished." Lies.

"Oh… sorry… Do you mind if I walk you there? I have a free period." I forced my body not to sigh and shrugged instead.

"Fine, whatever, not like it matters much." He flinched at the subliminal insult as I walked past him but followed me anyway. "So what do you want?" I asked hoping to just get on with it.

"Some of the people from class wanted me to ask something."

"Well what the hell is it?" I sounded angry, sure, but I managed to keep the growl from my voice. Again he flinched and I inwardly was disgusted by it. _**What a pathetic man. Does he have no courage? Pride? Such a baby.**_

"Are you gay?"

I growled angrily at him and resisted smacking him in the face. "Are you?" Again he flinched. "How about the next time your fucking friends want something from me they grow a set and ask me themselves! At least then maybe I wouldn't be the manliest person there!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up! Leave me alone! And no, I'm not gay you ass!" I started storming off but stopped short and look back over my shoulder to him. "And I don't want you coming near my studio again, you understand?" He nodded and I turned back and headed straight for my studio to work off my anger.

* * *

"Wait he asked what!" My best female friend and roommate, Marcel, asked me as I plopped down beside her on the bed.

"Like I said, he asked if I was gay."

Raphael, my other best friend, stood in the doorway and growled. "What an ass! And even if you were what business was it theirs to ask!" Raphael was gay so I understood why he was so pissed off.

"Yeah, Raphael is right! They have no reason to ask something stupid like that!" Marcel agreed getting all fired up.

"Oh come on you guys, it's not so bad I guess… Maybe if I'd have said yes all the guys in class would've stopped hitting on me."

"Yeah, Lanie, like you really mind all that much." Raphael laughed.

"Well… sometimes I don't, but most of the time the guys here are cowards." Both my housemates nodded and we all started laughing.

* * *

A week had passed and I was becoming increasingly more reckless which Marcel blamed on how many movies I watched. I had scene the _Avengers _movie and I thought it was the greatest movie ever created. Loki was my favorite character ever since I watched _Thor_. I thought he was amazingly attractive and definitely not cowardly.

I don't know why I connected with him so well… Probably because we both felt unwanted and out of place, like we didn't belong. It broke my heart.

Marcel told me I was starting to act stupid though and that I was worrying her while Raphael encouraged my behavior. He said that I was finally starting to act like I wanted and that we should all embrace it. It made me laugh at how different all of us were. I was aggressive and analytical yet very polite when I wanted to be, Marcel was clumsy and indecisive but very smart, and Raphael was rude and complainsive yet very down to earth.

Maybe Marcel was right though… maybe I was acting stupid. I was thinking that a lot, especially right now. I had bullied Marcel into going with me to this old abandoned hotel. My selling point being that people said it was haunted. She loved ghosts almost as much as I hated them but I really wanted to come to this place so I needed someone who wasn't afraid to come with me.

We had brought two flashlights with us and wore darker clothes as not to be scene. Getting into the building was no problem though and I was surprised to see that it still had some lighting that was on and working. _**Shouldn't the city have cut off it's power when it closed down?**_ Thinking about it wasn't helping my nerves at all though.

We moved through the entrance of the building quickly and easily and soon found a set of stairs.

"We should go to the top floor, that's where the loft suite is." I suggested as we opened the door and stepped in.

"Yeah, you're right." Marcel agreed as she started climbing the steps carefully.

They looked really nice but well used and slightly faded. This hotel must have been amazing when it was still in business. We moved quickly up the steps until we reached the final floor. Opening the door I revealed a small entryway next to the elevator and another door. _**This must be the entrance to the loft.**_

Marcel looked at me and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Huh… it's really unlocked." She blurted.

"Well that's just good news for us." She nodded and opened the door wider before stepping in with me right behind her. I shone my flashlight around revealing a hallway with doors on both sides that led to a rather nice living room. "For being abandoned this place sure has a lot of stuff still in it."

"No kidding… let's look around." I grinned at Marcel's bravery and walked into the first room on the left while she took the right. "This looks like a laundry room… and it still has clothes and stuff in here."

The room I was in was a huge bathroom. It had a separate tub and shower and looked really nice, if not for the overflowing basket of dirty clothes. "Marcel… I don't think this place is all that abandoned…" I walked back into the hall just in time to receive a text from her and here the door to the stairs close.

Sorry, I couldn't do it… I'm heading outside to wait for you. Try and not be too long. 3 Mar

"Damnit…" I growled at my phone and stashed it in my pocket. Looking around I decided that I might as well leave. Just as I turned around I heard one of the only noises that could make me scared as hell. From the other side of the front door I heard the bell on the elevator chime signaling that someone had just come up.

I yelped and ran for the living room to hide. I quickly found an open closet and threw myself in hiding behind some clothes. I adjusted how I was sitting and sat perfectly sill as I heard the front door open.

"Thor, what have we told you about locking the door after you leave?" I heard a man ask with a sigh. _**Thor? Someone really named their son that? Cool but weird.**_

The lights in the room came on and I blinked. From where I was sitting I saw a man walk into view and my breath caught in my throat. He looked just like Tony Stark. Oh god this was a bad idea. He took off his jacket and I saw something in his chest glowing. _**Oh god this it too weird. Either this guy is a really good costume maker, a really bad ass nerd, or everything the government has been telling us is a lie.**_

A deep voice shook me out of my thoughts and a man who could have doubled as Thor walked into view. "Sorry, Tony, I still forget a lot of your customs."

I bit my tongue to keep from making noise. _**Great… my government is a lying sack of lies and deceit. **_Another man moved into view and my eyes widened slightly. _**Loki…**_ We was halfway past the closet when he paused and looked right at me.

I blushed darkly as his eyes met mine and held. I felt like he was staring into my soul. By now other people had noticed his staring and were starting to look at the closet as well. I sank into myself trying to hide better. Suddenly Loki was gone and I felt someone beside me.

"You know… it's probably best if you come out, the assassin wont be happy if he finds you hiding… which he will." I yelped as I heard the person talk and jumped out of the closet only to slam right into Thor's chest and fall onto my ass.

"Ow…" I whined pathetically and tensed up as I noticed everyone was staring at me, including who I assumed was Hawkeye as he came out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone lived here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Loki walked back around to face me and I couldn't help but stare at him. He truly was a god… he looked so perfect. I didn't notice the one I assumed as Steve until he spoke up. "Were you here to steal?" His voice was angry and I moved away from him.

"No! Of course not! I'm no thief!" I pleaded. It wasn't like I was lying anyway. We had only come to look around, I never expected this.

"Come on Steve, be nice to the girl, can't you tell she's scared?" Thor pleaded moving in front of me slightly. I glanced over at Loki and noticed he was staring and it made me blush. He smirked as he noticed the pink that was on my cheeks and I fidgeted.

"I didn't come to steal anything. I thought the building was abandoned and haunted and I wanted to see for myself." I pushed myself up off the floor and stood up so I didn't look so pathetic.

"Why would you think it was haunted?" Steve asked fidgeting slightly and looking around.

"Because it's what everyone has been saying… I guess they figured you guys were, ya know… haunting the place. This hotel has been abandoned for like ten years." I answered realizing that he didn't like ghosts either.

"Oh… I'm sorry I yelled at you… but we're not supposed to…"

"Be seen? Yeah I figured… nothing says your government kinda sucks like learning that it lies to you." He flinched and I knew I said something dumb. _**Oh yeah… Captain America… oops.**_ "S-sorry…"

"No, you have the right…" He sighed and moved into the living room to sit down on the couch. Loki chuckled at me and I saw Thor glance at him.

"So uh… can you really do all the stuff that the movies say you can?" I blurted. Hell I was already up to my neck might as well drown. Loki smiled and I felt myself melt a little.

"Oh? Curious are we?" He purred moving closer to me. I froze up and blushed darker.

"W-well… yeah…" I mumbled trying and failing to look away from his eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Clint move closer to me. I moved away from him quickly and ended up even closer to Loki with Thor between me and the assassin.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Loki asked whispering into my ear as he leaned closer to me.

"No… I suppose I'm not…" I muttered as my breath caught in my throat. I tried breathing around it and ended up breathing heavy.

"Are you afraid of them?" He asked indicating Clint and Steve.

"A little… or a lot… I don't know…" My short hair rustled slightly as his breath hit it, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Loki, quite teasing the girl." Thor sighed turning around to look at us. Everyone else still had their eyes on me and I was starting to become lightheaded.

"I'm not teasing her you oaf, I'm merely talking to her." Loki countered with a pout in his voice.

"I'm not a girl." I said looking at Thor. He turned his attention to me with a puzzled look. "I-I'm almost 26... I'm not a child, therefore not a girl but a woman..." This made Loki chuckle and I felt my heart flutter slightly and I got even more light headed. I wobbled slightly, brushing against his chest and finally blacked out.

* * *

I woke up groggily and groaned. My head hurt like a mother fucker and I reached up to rub my temples. "Oh you're awake finally." I heard a rude woman's voice say. She seemed snarky and I didn't like it at all.

One of my eyes peaked open and I stared at the redheaded woman before me. "Who the hell are you?" I growled moving to sit up. She snickered slightly and it grated on my nerves.

"I'm Natasha Romanova." I sighed realizing where I was.

"Fine. What do you want? You gonna play with my mind until I go crazy and no one will believe a word I say?" I glared at her from under my dark lashes and sat up all the way, my head pounding the whole time.

"No… Fury doesn't want me to. For some reason you interest him."

"Thanks princess… now what the hell do you want?" Anger flashed across her features. Apparently I wasn't saying the things she wanted to hear.

"You don't even know me and yet you're already so aggressive towards me?" She asked angrily.

"I hate your type. The women who think with a few well placed words, some skin tight clothes, a few swishes of the hips, and the batting of their eye lashes that they can know everything they want and get anything they want in life. It's sick. It's disgraceful. And most of all it's unbecoming." She blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I have good reasons for why I get upset, so sue me."

"I didn't think -"

"Don't you lie to me!" Her features hardened and she sighed.

"Fine! So what?" She growled. "I thought you were stupid just like every other woman out there who falls for a pretty face and charming smile."

"You're mad cause I thought Loki was handsome? Well he is and it's kinda hard to say differently. But that doesn't mean that it means anything."

"Sorry… But he's the god of trickery, you can't just trust him."

"I know… but it's not your problem to worry about me. I'm not some big important person. I'm just an art student."

"Everyone should be considered important." I stared at her completely unfazed and groaned as my head kept throbbing.

"What happened to me?" I asked kneading my fingers into my temple. "My head kills."

"We had to drug you to make sure you wouldn't wake up… You're at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."

"Well can't you do something about it?"

She shook her head. "If we give you anymore drugs it could be harmful you your body. You might as well just sleep it off."

"I think I'm going to take a shower…"

"Alright, I'll take you there and get you some different clothes." I nodded and followed her out of the room and down the hallway. I ran my tongue over my teeth disgusted and sighed. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"What?" I blurted shocked.

"On Loki… Do you have a crush?" I shrugged and blushed slightly. "Ok." Suddenly she moved me into a random door and closed us in just as Loki and Thor came walking around the corner. They looked like they were bickering and it made me giggle slightly.

Once they were gone we left the room and went back to walking down the hall. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing. I know how women think remember." I laughed slightly and she smiled. It didn't take us long to get to the shower area. "Don't be startled if there are men… we all share the same locker room." I nodded at her and she stopped in front of a window where a woman sat and they talked for a little bit while the woman looked me over.

"Alright here." Natasha handed me a set of clothes and a basket of bathing supplies.

"Thanks again. Do I just go back to my room when I'm done?"

"No, I'll wait for you to come out. Fury wanted to meet you." I nodded and left her in the hall to go and take a nice long shower.

My head was already hurting less since I was moving around and the shower helped to make it almost non existent. I got my hair nice and clean and shaved leaving my legs all nice and smooth. Next I scrubbed my skin until it starting giving off a nice sting. When I was done I wrapped my towel around my body and went over to the sinks to brush my teeth and put on deodorant.

I dried off and pulled on the clean underwear before going to get dressed in the locker room. I was in the pants given to me and bra with the towel over my head to keep the water from my hair from going down my back. Leaning down to pull on the socks, the towel draped down next to my face. I didn't see or hear anyone approach me until I felt gentle fingers graze my back. I gasped and jerked up making the towel fall to the ground.

"Shit." I reached back down to grab it and I heard the person next to me chuckle. I recognized the noise immediately and reeled back clutching the towel to my chest to look straight at Loki. "Uh… Hi… I uh…"

"Hello." He smiled at me as his eyes drifted over the exposed skin of my sides and hips. I blushed darkly and turned back to my pile of stuff to pull on my shirt quickly. But even though I moved quickly I could still feel his eyes move over my exposed body.

"S-so… um…" Fidgeting I decided to start drying off my hair.

"I'm Loki." He offered, trying to make the situation less awkward. _**I know…**_

"Hello." I smiled at him from under my towel before setting it down with my dirty clothes. "I'm Lanie." I offered him my hand nervously and he took it gently with both of his and brought it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles softly. I blushed darkly and stammered. "I-I… You were supposed to shake it."

He grinned at me and chuckled at my embarrassment. "Yes, I'm well aware. I'm delighted to meet you Miss Lanie."

"The same Loki." He smiled causing me to melt again before letting go of my hand.

"You should go see Fury now…"

"Y-yeah… I probably should… I'll see you around?" I asked the last part without thinking and realized it made me sound desperate.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see me around." He grinned and gestured to the door.

"Ok… Later than Loki." I gathered my things and started walking towards the door. Right before I stepped outside I looked back to see him pull off his shirt revealing a perfect chest and back. Blushing darkly I stumbled out of the doorway almost falling on my face.

"See something nice?" Natasha teased me when the door closed.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." I fidgeted as I regained my composure and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, sure, that's why you're blushing so hard huh. And just a little while after Loki walked in? I find that odd…" She was still teasing me so I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh again. "Alright. You can give your stuff to the woman in the window and she'll keep them for you and wash your clothes." I nodded and walked over to the woman Natasha had talked to earlier.

"Hello." I said making her look up. "Miss Romanova said to give my stuff back to you." She nodded and smiled at me making me relax.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" I nodded in response and handed her my things. "Alright, what's your name little Miss?"

"Lanie."

"Just Lanie?"

"Oh… no… Lanie Mathews."

"Alright Hunny, I'll keep them here for you."

"Ok, thank you very much." I smiled at her and she smiled back taking my stuff. I walked back over to Natasha and she led me through the halls to where Nick Furry waited to meet me.

* * *

**Alright! I know it moved like really fast but I wanted to get right into the action. I reallllllyyyyy hope you enjoyed it and I realllllyyyy hope you'll review.**


	2. SHEILD?

**Dear god is this story popular. ^w^ Wow you guys, I'm so glad you like it so much. It's only been up for a day now and it's already more popular than most my other stories.  
****Ok so shout-outs now. Thank you Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree for your review, fav, and alert. And thank you to Nausicaa of the Spirits for also favoriting. And more thanks to: Aymiah, neldluva, randomwriter90, SilverTortoise, and Tobi-Ashford13 for adding my story to their alerts. You're all awesome ^-^**

* * *

I sat in the spy movie looking office and stared at the scary looking man before me. He stared back at me with such intensity I thought I would catch fire. Was I such an interesting person to look at now of days? Seems that almost everyone has been staring at me lately… and it was such a drag.

Fidgeting slightly I crossed and uncrossed my legs never once letting my eyes leave the man before me. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for but I sure as hell wasn't talking first.

There was about another ten minutes of silence and I could feel my headache creeping back but now for a completely different reason. I cracked my knuckles one joint at a time and watched him with a bored expression. Getting more impatient I ended up cracking my shoulders, neck and back before he sighed and gave in.

"So your name is Lanie? Correct?" He asked checking a paper on his desk with his one eye.

"Yep…" I replied not giving him the luxury of my manners since he took so long to talk when he was the one who'd wanted to see me.

"Last name?"

"Mathews."

"Date of birth?"

"July 19, 1987."

"So you're 25 right now?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Profession?"

"Artist and student, I also work at a coffee house when they need an extra hand."

"Special skills?"

"Specify…"

"Never mind that then…" He paused and stared at me again. "Are you good at keeping quiet?" I arched my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Right… Alright… You can go for now." I nodded and stood up leaving the room.

Once the door was closed I let out a long sigh and started walking the way I thought led to my room. I looked around the area I was walking as I made my way and started wandering getting myself lost. _**What's the worse that could happen? Not like I can escape or something, I don't even know where I am. And for all I know I'm in a completely different state.**_

I came up to a room that had a loud thumping noise coming from within and peeked into the window. I had to stand on my tiptoes to see up inside and then I could only barely see anything. I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up with my hands and used my feet to push up from the wall. Looking through the window I saw Tony shaking his hips to the beat and another man who I assumed was Bruce Banner… He looked a bit different from the actor who played him, a bit more tousled and rugged looking.

He looked around, what looked like a lab, trying to find something and eventually looked up at the window I was peering into. He frowned and turned to Tony talking and pointed to the window. Tony looked up to where he was pointing and grinned before walking over to the door talking to Bruce the whole way. I dropped down from the window when he started walking over and moved towards the door just as it opened letting out the sweet noise that is AC/DC.

"Hey you. So I see Fury let you hang around huh." Tony said as he waved me in.

"Yeah. He just asked a lot of questions you'd find on a job application. Is this Mr. Banner?" I asked over the music looking over at the other man.

"Yeah. You can call me Bruce though." He seemed nervous and I realized that he must not talk to a lot of people or at least not girls anyway.

"It's nice to meet you Bruce." I gave him a polite smile and held out my hand. "I'm Lanie Mathews." I said the second part to both of them knowing I hadn't yet introduced myself to Stark either.

"The same Miss Mathews." He replied grinning sheepishly. On any other guy I would have found the expression weak but in him I knew that he could be as strong as he really wanted so it didn't bother me all that much.

"So Lanie, right? You like music?" Tony asked as _Highway to Hell _faded out and was replaced by _Bleed it Out_ by Lincoln Park.

"Yeah. Of course." We moved more into the lab so I wouldn't have to stand in the doorway and both men went back to whatever they had been doing so I watched. Their work was interesting even though I had no idea what was going on.

"Who's your favorite artist?"

I thought it over and chewed on my lip gently. "Uhhh… probably Mindless Self Indulgence."

"I don't know if I know any of their songs off hand…"

"You should listen to them, based off the music you've been listening to that I heard you'd probably like them."

"Alright… Jarvis, play something by Mindless Self Indulgence." A robotic voice replied with a "yes sir" and then one of my favorite songs came on, _Faggot_.

I grinned and swayed my body lightly as I started singing along.

"I been denied all the best ultrasex…

I been denied all the best ultrasex…

I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot, I got some dude.

How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no.

I love'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit!

I could've been someone, instead of falling flat upon my ass!

Dig me now and fuck me later, and sing it to the tune of…

Faggot! Faggot! Faggot! Oh!

Dig me now, fuck me later. Sing it with the- - - - -

I been denied all the best ultrasex…

I been denied all the best ultrasex…

I could've been a star…

It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom.

I could've rocked the spot, instead of being just another faggot like I am.

I played that shit straight. Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid.

Now everybody know, no way in hell I can ever live it down.

Dig me now and fuck me later, and sing it to the tune of…

Faggot! Faggot! Faggot! Oh!"

I was now completely moving my body to the song being careful not to bump into anything and Tony was dancing along too while still working. I looked up just as the next verse was about to be said and noticed a very bemused Loki standing in the doorway. The words choked in my throat as heat rushed to my face. "L-Loki! I-I… I didn't see you there."

Tony looked over at the door and turned the music down a tad. "Oh, please, don't let me interrupt you. I was enjoying the show." Loki smirked coyly at me and I blushed even darker as the song kept playing.

"That's ok. Did you need something Loki?" Tony butted in letting me take the moment to calm my nerves. He seemed fine with Loki, they almost seemed like good friends.

"I was just looking for Lanie to see if she wanted me to show her around." I looked around at the other guys and Tony made a Shooing motion with his hands.

"Alright. Sure, that sounds fun. Do you think we could get some food? I'm starving." I blushed at my outward neediness but Loki just smiled at me.

"Of course." I walked over to him and he offered me his arm. I looked at it for a second before realizing what it meant and laced my arm around his. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Tony, Bruce." I gave a small wave with my free hand and they both gave little waves back as we walked away.

We were barely walking for a minute before a ton of questions were buzzing through my head. "You know you don't have to be quiet about asking me things…" I blushed realizing I must have looked like I was in my own world.

"Sorry… I just… I don't want to be rude or anything." I looked up at his face and was met by his stare. He had wonderful green eyes, something they didn't play on enough in the movies. They almost glowed like they were fueled by an inner fire and it made my face grow warm along with my chest.

"I wont think you're being rude, only curious." I blushed more remembering the last time he had called me curious.

"Alright…" I sorted through my questions deciding to leave a few of them until we knew each other better. "First off… How come you keep finding me?" He smiled slightly and looked away for a second thinking about his answer.

"Because you interest me. I haven't met many women who would just express themselves the way you do, especially to the people I've scene you do it towards." I nodded accepting the answer before moving on.

"Why do you stay here with the Avengers, aren't you guys like enemies or something?"

"Well not really… we just thought that would make the story more entertaining. Though we do have little quarrels within ourselves."

"You mean like with you and Natasha?" I asked remembering the way she treated me for being fond of him.

"Yeah, like me and Miss Romanova…"

"Are you really a silvertongue?" This made him chuckle and I felt a little stupid.

"Yes that's one word for it. Are you really not a girl at heart?" I laughed slightly and scowled playfully at him.

"Hey, my question time. But to answer… No, I'm very much a girl at heart. What do you think of Midgard?"

"Oh so many things… I find it stupid at times, with the way your people bicker and wage war, but at other times it's the place I feel the most at home."

"It's cool I think we're morons for going to war all the time. We fight because we desire more power but when will we think we have enough? When we're all united under one ruler? It makes sense in theory but it'll never work… someone else will always desire the rulers position." I looked back up at Loki to see him staring at me slightly shocked.

"That's quite the strong view you have on your own world. Especially for someone so young."

"Yes… well I never felt very enamored with my own world… Um… Your turn to ask questions." He laughed slightly and looked away for a second.

"Alright. Why do you not feel "enamored" with your world?"

"I don't like how boring it can be, well until now that is, and I never really felt like I belonged anyway." The last part made his expression turn sad and I frowned slightly too. "It's not all bad though… I do have things that I enjoy."

"That's good. What kind of things do you enjoy then?"

"Art, writing, music, nature… uh… candy and food and movies." Loki laughed slightly at my list and I smiled at him. _**He has such a nice laugh too… wow…**_

"Do I unsettle you?"

I blinked a few times confused. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I get very close to you, stare at you, or smile at you, you get embarrassed and nervous… correct?"

"Well…" I looked away from his eyes for a second to our intertwined arms are kept myself from blushing. "I suppose that's true."

"Why?"

"Because you're different from other men I've bet…"

"In a good way I hope."

"Of course in a good way." I giggled at him slightly.

"Well then different how?"

"Most attractive men I've met are cowards or pigs or both but you are neither."

"So you think I'm attractive?"

"Don't you think so?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask questions."

"Sorry…" He laughed at me gently and smiled.

"I'm not sure what I think of myself." Loki's expression faded slightly and it made my heart break just a little bit. "Come, let's get you some food." I nodded slightly and let him lead me down the halls.

We ended up having to take an elevator up quiet a few floors letting me know I must have been in a rather tall building or one that went quiet a ways underground. The place wasn't too bad for a secret government base. It looked like a mixture between an office building and hospital for the most part. The halls were clean and carpeted with lots of doors and good lighting, and some indoor plants at random intervals.

Pictures and windows lined a lot of the walls where there weren't doors and it gave the place a nice feel to it. Loki held a door open for me and we walked into a bustling cafeteria. Looking around I tried recognizing any face and ended up finding Steve. He was talking to a few of the people at his table that he seemed to be friends with and I almost slammed my palm into my face.

"Shit…" I groaned making Loki look at me a little surprised. "I just remembered that my school doesn't know where I am… and something else that's a bit more important." His face turned concerned and I sighed. "After we eat would you mind taking back to talk to Fury?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted. I did say I'd show you around didn't I?" I smiled at him happily and he walked me over to what looked like a restaurant counter. I looked around to trying to find some sort of menu and Loki laughed at me. "You can ask for anything and they'll make it for you. Just might take a while if you order some things."

"Oh… That's pretty cool." I ended up getting a toasted sub and soup with a Pepsi while Loki just got a coffee and biscotti. I eyed his coffee warily, he took it black. "How can you drink that?" I asked walking away from the counter with my tray that I refused to let him carry for me. We found an empty table in a far corner and sat.

"I like it." He emphasized his point by taking a drink making me scrunch up my nose.

"I think it's nasty with a ton of creamer, just thinking about drinking it black sounds bad." He laughed at me again while I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well we each have our own taste. Like the music you like, although I enjoyed watching you dance to it I don't think I'd generally like it. You and Tony both seem to like that loud violent noise."

"I don't always listen to that kind of music." I pouted before going to eat some soup. _**These cooks were good, yum.**_

Loki took another drink before continuing. "Well then what else do you listen to?"

"Classical mostly and opera, but I also like Japanese music."

"Oh good. Finally someone who listens to something decent around here." I laughed a little at that. "It's true. Not many people here will listen to classical, let alone opera."

"Well if you ever want someone to listen to it with I'd be more than glad to join you."

"I just might have to hold you up on that offer than."

The rest of my meal passed with us talking back and forth. It was very nice since I never really had such good conversation with someone before. Most people I talked to were very boring and would just go on and on about random things but Loki was very interesting. He was good at talking, which was to be expected, and I clung onto the things he said.

I finished my meal and this time he stole my tray away before I could stop him. He stood up and I watched as he dropped the dishes off at another counter. When he walked back my way I stood up and followed him out of the room. Again he offered me his arm and I took it wondering if he offered it to all the ladies. Loki smirked at me and I got this overwhelming feeling that he really could read my mind sometimes.

"What do you think of S.H.E.I.L.D. so far?" He asked as we entered the elevator.

"Hm… It's not bad, I kinda like it. The food's really good and stuff…" I replied trailing off at the end.

"Stuff?" He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

"W-well… the company is pretty good too…"

"Just pretty good?" He teased mocking hurt. It made me laugh a little and he grinned at me making me smile back. _**God damn what a lady killer. If only all men looked like this.**_Loki looked away for a second and I found myself running my eyes over his body. Man was it nice…

We rode the rest of the quick elevator ride in comfortable silence. When the doors opened Loki led me back through the halls, only this time he pointed things out to me. Like the gym and training area, which were next to the locker and shower rooms, the rooms of some of the other Avengers like Tony and Natasha, my room which was right next to Natasha's, and finally Thor's room and his. He told me that if I ever needed something or just felt like talking that I could go to him, he also said if he wasn't in his room then to check the library.

"Where's the library?" I asked, wondering how many books this place could have.

"Almost the entire 5th floor." Loki replied smirking at my interest. I made a mental note to check it out later. "Well, here we are, Nick Fury's office. I'll talk to you later, I told Thor I'd help show him how to use his TV again."

I giggle at that and smiled up at Loki as I removed my arm from his. "Alright. Thank you for showing me around today, and being very good company." He gently grabbed my hand in both of his and smiled back at me.

"Of course Miss Lanie, it was a pleasure." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles like he had in the locker room earlier that day. I blushed at the gesture and stared at his lips, this made him smirk slightly and he walked away leaving me in front of Fury's office.

I turned to the door and knocked lightly waiting to be invited in. The door opened after a few seconds revealing a frustrated looking Hawkeye. He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and looking back at Fury.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it more later. Until then you'll do as I say." Nick told Clint. The younger man just gave a curt nod and brushed past me quickly leaving me standing awkwardly in the hall. "Come in Miss Mathews." I did as he said and stopped a little bit away from his desk. "What can I do for you already?"

"I was wondering if I could somehow contact my college and roommates to let them know I'm alright." I said looking at him seriously. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and I sat.

"We've already contacted your college and told them that a family emergency had come up and you would be missing classes for the next few days. As for your friends, your call will have to be monitored."

"That's fine. And I should tell you, one of my friends had been with me at the hotel that day, she left before anyone got there but she'll be extremely worried about it since I was supposed to meet her back downstairs." He nodded and riffled through his desk a little before handing me my cell phone.

I snatched it from him and unlocked it to reveal about 30 texts and even more missed calls.

"That thing has been making noise since you got here." Fury sighed.

"Sorry." My voice was full of sarcasm as I started going through my texts.

Lanie, hurry up, it's kinda creepy out her 3 Mar

I swear to god if you don't get out here soon I'm leaving your ass 3 Mar

Come on Lanie, I'm not kidding. It's been like an hour now! What if that person comes home? 3 Mar

Damnit! I'm leaving! You can walk back to the house! 3 Mar

Lanie would you answer your phone? Mar has been calling you for the last hour and you still aren't back yet! Raphael

Girl I swear if you don't pick up your phone we're going to call the cops! Raphael

The texts continued to get more and more desperate so I skipped onto the last two deciding to read them.

Alright Lanie… I'm really scared right now. The cops aren't doing shit and you still aren't back. What happened in that hotel room! Come on you can tell me I won't be mad. Just please come home! 3 Mar

I talked to the school, they said something came up with your family! What's going on? You better call me back soon! 3 Mar

I sighed and deleted my texts and call log before going to my contacts and finding Marcel. Once I reached her name I looked over at Fury and he nodded letting me know he had tapped into my phone. I pressed the call button and put the phone up to my ear. After the first ring it picked up and a hysteric Marcel picked up.

"Hello? Lanie? Oh god this better be you!" He voice begged groggily. _**She must have fallen asleep with her phone. Oh Mar, I'm sorry I worried you so much.**_

* * *

**Please, please, please review ok.**


	3. People Suck

**^-^ This is going really well so far you guys. Had I known so many people wanted a Loki/OC FanFic I would've made it sooner.**

**Shout-outs: Thank you again to Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree for reviewing on my second chapter along with CretianStar for messaging me and adding the story to their alerts and favorites. Thank you: moon-ninja44, shygirl12354, and spacegrl12 for adding the story to their favorites. And finally thank you to: asnanime, CallistoRebird, ericalove, Kat7CA, LadyAlarah, mangabelletgirl, and shygirl12354 for adding the story to their alerts.**

**Keep reviewing and keep reading, it's the only reason I get up in the morning.**

* * *

"Hello? Lanie? Oh god this better be you!" Her voice begged groggily. _**She must have fallen asleep with her phone. Oh Mar, I'm sorry I worried you so much.**_

"Mar-" I started while sorting my lie out in my head.

"LANIE!" I heard some crashing in the background and I figured it was either her going to Raphael or the other way around. "Oh thank god!" I heard her sob out and somebody took the phone turning on speaker phone.

"Lanie?" Raphael must have taken it since Marcel was crying now.

"Y-yeah, it's me."

"Where the fucking hell are you!" I winced at the anger in his voice. _**Wow did he sound like a worried mother.**_

"I'm at a my parents home. I'm so sorry you guys, I called as soon as I could." I decided to bounce my lies off of the ones that Fury already gave the school.

"Why are you at your parents house? How did you get there? Why didn't you call earlier?"

"My dad called me, he said that my mom had another episode, the odd weather was hard on her heart." I paused for a second watching as Fury wrote something down. He lifted up the piece of paper and I read it nodding. "After Marcel left the hotel the people who lived there came up… I knew one of them and he asked me to stay for a little while. I tried telling him that I couldn't and that I was sorry for breaking in when my phone went off."

"You knew one of the guys!" Raphael's voice broke angrily and Marcel was yelling at him before she took the phone and turned the speaker phone off.

"What do you mean knew one of the guys?" Her voice was calmer but I could still hear the tears in it.

"We used to go to high school together." I paused again trying to think of one of the people I'd mentioned to her and decided to go with my old boyfriend. "It was Dimitri."

Mar sighed into the phone and I heard a door close on an angry Raphael. She knew that I had loved him, and that he had broken my heart when he told me that he wanted to just be friends… He told me it was because I always seemed like I didn't care about anything besides art. "I'm sorry Lanie… But why didn't you call me back?"

"While I was trying to tell him that I couldn't stay my dad called my phone. He followed me out when I stepped outside for privacy so he heard my dad tell me that my mom was in the hospital."

"Oh Hunny… What happened?" I could already tell that she had forgiven me and now she was just worried for me., for something I was lying to her about. My chest ached and I pushed down the emotions that tried telling me to tell her the truth. Instead I let them choke up my voice so I sounded close to crying.

"H-he told me that the weather was stressing her out and h-her heart got weak from it. Dad and I are so worried. I told him that I was coming over right then and Dimitri insisted that he take me. I tried telling him that I would just ask you but he told me that he wanted to. I was going to call you back but my phone ended up dying and I had no way to charge it. Oh Marcel… I'm so sorry I made you worry." My voice made a small choking sound at the end giving it the feel that I was trying not to cry even more.

"Lanie don't worry about that. You called as soon as you could. Did you already see her in the hospital?"

"No, not yet. The doctor told me that she should rest and that seeing me would just upset her heart even more right now. Dad told me that I could stay at the house until the morning and to rest since it was so late. So Dimitri took me over to my old house and told me to call him when the doctor had news on my mom's heart. I went inside and passed out on the couch. I found a charger when I woke up and called you as soon as I could."

"Do you want me to come over? I can have someone take notes for me in my classes or something and be over-"

"No… Mar you should stay. My dad already called the school remember. Besides I'm an art student, I can catch up much faster than most the other majors… I have to go Dad's calling."

"Alright. Call me as soon as you can ok. I hope your mom gets better soon."

"Thanks… I will." I hung up on her and handed my phone back to Fury. I sniffled slightly and brushed away a tear that managed to escape. "Thank you for letting me call her."

"Of course. Are you always such a good liar?"

"When I need to be." I glared at him slightly. "So what of it?"

"I was just asking. Is that all you needed?" I nodded and he gestured for me to leave. I got up off the chair and stepped out of his office. Looking around I remembered the way Loki had taken to get to the elevator and decided to go to the library.

Passing by Thor's room I heard him and Loki arguing about how stupid technology was and laughed slightly. I continued to walk down the hall, not running into anybody, and made it to the elevator without getting lost.

"Ok… fifth floor…" I mumbled to myself looking at the button panel in front of me and running a hand through my hair. I pressed the button and the doors started closing but not before someone else walked in. He pressed the button for the third floor as I tried getting a good look at his face.

He looked at me briefly then paused and looked back again. "Hello…" I stared at him trying to place his face to any of the people from the movie and came up with nothing that completely matched.

"Hi…" I quickly closed my mouth before I could ask him who he was supposed to be and looked away.

"Who're you?" I raised an eyebrow at the question I wanted to ask him and went back to staring at the man.

"What do you mean? I didn't think it was a crime to ride an elevator."

"I mean you just came from…" He shut up suddenly and I think I understood what he was getting at.

"The Avengers floor?" I asked and he looked at me shocked.

"Yeah… that… Are you like Tony's new assistant or something? He never tells me anything…" I giggled slightly finally figuring out who it was.

"You're agent Coulson aren't you?"

"Yeah… how do you know that?"

"Because even though you don't look the same, you talk the same. How come they didn't have an actor play you that, ya know, looks like you?" Realization crossed his face and he sighed.

"Because, I like going places and not being recognized. So you're the new girl huh? Clint was complaining about you."

My expression dropped. _**So that's what him and Fury had been talking about. No wonder he was cold towards me.**_ "Yeah… So, um, what was he complaining about me for?"

"I don't know, I usually tune him out. Something about danger and little girls."

"I'm not dangerous! Or a little girl!" I groaned angrily and the elevator stopped opening its doors. Agent Coulson walked out and turned to me.

"Don't give it much thought, he's just moody." I nodded and the doors closed leaving me alone in the elevator.

"Stupid moody man." I grumbled under my breath as I reached the fifth floor. The doors opened again and I let out a tiny gasp. _**Oh holy shit, it's beautiful.**_

The room in front of me was filled with row upon row of floor to ceiling book shelves, that were completely filled with books. It was glorious, amazing, my new sanctuary as long as I was here. I let out a happy little sigh and noticed a lady in a suit staring at me. I walked up to her and she looked around quickly as if checking to make sure that it was her I was heading towards.

"Um hey… I'm kinda like new here… could you help me out?" She continued to stare at me and I was beginning to fidget. _**Why the hell did everyone always stare at me? Was it my face? Was there something wrong with my face? **_

"Oh… uh… y-yes… what do you need?" The girl was so shy, it was kinda cute… in like that dating sims librarian sort of way… I looked at the small tag on the breast of her jacket to make sure she actually was a librarian before continuing.

"What kind of books does this library have?" Her face brightened slightly and she seemed to calm down quite a bit.

"O-oh… yes… Well we have research materials, fiction and non-fiction novels, maps, news papers, documents, bibliographies, and various other types of reading materials."

"Do you have manga and comics?" I asked a little nervously at my nerdyness.

"Why yes we do!" She smiled openly at me and I let out a relieved sigh. "Follow me I'll take you to them." I nodded and walked behind the woman as she took me to the far back right of the huge room. There before me was the greatest selection of manga I'd ever scene.

"Wow… That's a lot of books to read." I whistled slightly and found a ladder as the woman left me to look through things. After about three minutes I had gathered about ten different books and went to find someplace to read. I came upon an area in the wall that was full of pillows and lighting.

Setting my selection just inside I climbed in and made myself comfortable. I had gotten through about three books before I started feeling like I was being watched. I ignored it for a while simply assuming that it was another one of the people that worked at S.H.E.I.L.D.. After a while though it stared getting on my nerves and I looked around slightly upset.

There sitting across from me was Clint. And he was glaring at me like I'd done something personal to him. Flinching slightly I set my book open side down and stared back at him. "What?" I asked wearily trying to figure out an escape route.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking between me and my only exit.

"Because I enjoy reading… Why are you here?"

"I didn't mean why are you at the library, I meant why are you at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" He sighed ignoring my question.

"Well I don't know! You guys drugged me and brought me here. Remember?" He frowned at that and sighed again. "What's wrong?" I softened my voice knowing that sighing could mean a lot of things, most sad or worried things.

"I feel like bringing you here is stupid. You could betray us so easily." He glared at me again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Really? That's the reason you've got a stick up your ass? I'm a normal, everyday woman and you expect me to go against a top secret government facility that's not supposed to exist and is being hidden by the entire US government? Sorry man but I'm not that awesome or that stupid." He frowned at the "stick up your ass" part but a small smile slowly crept onto his face.

"I guess that makes sense…"

I laughed at him slightly lightening up the mood even more. "Well it better cause truthfully, I'm a bit of a coward."

"Oh really?" He asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Well yeah… I don't usually do so well talking to people, I hate crowds, guns scare the hell out of me, and you and Captain America are also kinda intimidating."

"You stood side-by-side with the God of Mischief, back talked the God of Thunder, held a staring match with Nick Fury, and won I might add, and you've been walking around a top secret base like you do it everyday." That made me laugh some more and I grinned at him sheepishly.

"I guess I have been doing that. But still… I'm just a human. I'm not even an assassin like you or Natasha."

"Well we could always train you. That is if you want to be trained."

"I wouldn't mind it but I'm still in college. I don't have much free time."

"You're in college? What do you study?"

"Studio art. There's a really cool sculpture I'm working on right now. And this line of stuffed animal change purses." I smiled at the change in Clint's behavior towards me and watched him relax as I talked to him.

"Art huh? That's pretty cool. Why are you so calm around Loki? Doesn't he bother you?"

I looked at him a little shocked, reeling from the sudden change in conversation. "Well no, not at all actually. I like how interesting he is among other things."

"Other things?" Clint raised his eyebrow at me and the tone in his voice reminded me of a fathers.

"He's intelligent…" I answered blushing slightly at what I'm sure he thought.

"I suppose." Clint went silent and I waited for him to say more but he just stared off into space. I decided to go back to my reading and we stayed like that, with me changing how I was sitting a lot, until I got through almost five more books and my stomach growled.

I put my hand on it and tried ignoring the noise as I rolled over onto my stomach. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Clint asked. He had gone back to watching me after a while obviously entertained by my constant moving.

"I don't know yet." I muttered going back to reading the manga in my hand. I had a tendency not to eat when I found something that I was doing interesting.

"You do know you can take that with you right?" I looked over at him once I finished the page I was on and closed the book. I grabbed the other books and put them in a stack.

"Ok… food then, but first I have to put these back." He nodded and followed me as I headed back towards the shelves I had gotten them. I set the two unfinished books aside and climbed up the ladder with the others putting them away. Climbing back down I picked up the other books and walked to the front. "Do I have to check them out?" I asked looking around.

"No, the computer registers them as checked out when you walk out of the room. Makes it easier if you have your hands full." I nodded in understanding and walked over to the elevator. Clint pressed the button for the floor the cafeteria was on and the one for the Avengers floor. "You know how to get there right?"

"Yeah, Loki showed me earlier."

"Alright." We didn't say anything as the elevator took me to my floor. The doors opened and I stepped out. "Later."

"Yeah… later." I waked through the halls quickly. People were walking through them now and I adverted my eyes towards the ground while still making sure I didn't run into anybody. I could feel the stares from people as they passed me and I blushed angrily.

_**I hate this. The stares, the attention, why won't anybody just ignore me? Am I so much of a freak that everybody has to look?**_ I mean, it's not like I looked weird. My hair was cut so it was about three or four inches long and I kept it, its' natural dark redish-brown color, I had high cheek-bones and steely-grey almond eyes. I was a little over average height and had a rather curvy figure, a larger C in the chest, slim waist and nice hips, sure I was a little bony but that's cause art took a lot of strength so I had lost a bit of weight over the years.

People were still staring and I growled dangerously and glared up at one of the people looking them straight in the eye. "What!" I snapped harshly. "Am I such a freak that all of you need to stare at me? What the hell do you want?" A lot of the people adverted their eyes quickly, looking ashamed of themselves.

I moved even faster towards the cafeteria and ended up getting my food to go since I was to upset to eat around others. I waited for an empty elevator instead of taking the one with people already in it and the other people in the hall kept further away from me. Once an empty elevator arrived I walked in and started pressing the button for the Avengers floor continuously until the doors closed.

Sighing I leaned against the wall laying my face against the cool steel. I bottled up my emotions and rode the elevator in silence. When the doors opened I quickly brushed passed a shocked looking Thor and Tony. I headed down the hall planning to go to my room but ended up in front of Loki's instead.

I went to raise my hand to knock but let it drop to my side instead. I wasn't sure what to do, he had told me I could come to him whenever but I didn't want to bother him. I chewed on my lip and turned away from his door and heading towards my room.

"Well are you coming in or not?" I heard Loki ask and I froze up. "Come on." I sighed giving up and turned around walking back over to his room. He held the door open and I walked under his arm entering his bedroom. Looking around slightly I realized it was more of an apartment.

"I'm sorry about bothering you… I just-"

"Come now Lanie, I told you that you were welcome to come see me whenever. And to make it clear, I don't mind at all. You are very far from a bother." He gestured at a table and we walked over to it sitting down. "You can eat in here ok." He smiled at me and I smiled back weakly.

I opened the little to-go box and started eating my French fries while I pulled my knees up to my chest. Loki stood up and walked out of the room for a second bring back with him a cold cup of water and a cup of what looked like tea.

"Now tell me what's wrong." I looked at him a bit surprised and frowned taking a bite of a chicken strip. "You really thought I couldn't tell? You're clearly upset." I frowned again at him and thumped my head down gently on the wooden table.

"People are staring at me again…" I whined realizing I sounded and probably looked like a child.

"And it bothers you?" I lifted my head up and nodded eating more fries. "Why?"

"Because it makes me feel like there's a reason they stare and I feel like a freak or like something must be wrong with me." This made him frown at me and I quickly looked down at the table. "It's not just a few people, that I could deal with, it's almost everybody I've come in contact with since I met you guys."

"Did you ask Fury about it while you were in his office?"

"Well… no…"

"He might be able to give you more definite answers than I could. When you get the chance you should go and talk to him." I nodded and went back to eating. I finished my meal in mostly silence while Loki went about his apartment doing things. Once I was done I stood up and started taking my glass into the kitchen only to be stopped by Loki.

"Here, I'll take that. You seem tired Lanie, you should go get some rest." I nodded as he took my glass, his fingers briefly bushing against mine. I blushed slightly and smiled at him sleepily.

"Thank you… for listening to me complain, and for the water." He chuckled at me slightly as he walked me to his door, holding it open for me again. "Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Lanie."

I walked down the hall and walked into my room. Looking around I realized that the layout was very similar to the one in Loki's room. I hadn't even noticed it was an apartment this morning. Walking through the rooms I found the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to figure out it there was something wrong with my face. But no, it looked exactly the same as I remembered.

Sighing I walked into my bedroom, turning off lights as I went, and stripped out of my clothes leaving me in only my panties. I crawled into the bed pulling the covers up to my face and almost instantly passed out.


	4. Morning Problems

**I know I took forever... - And I truly am sorry, but you have no idea how shockingly hard this chapter was to write. I spent a real long time on it so I hope it's not crap.**

**Shoutouts! Thank you for your Reviews/Messages: SilverTortoise, IvyLinkin, Guest, Straberry Girl, CretianStar, and Kakashi Forever. For Favoriting: 01wmaria, ani-cat-candy, ForeverLovingTheOutsiders, IvyLinkin, Straberry Girl, and Viki-Rose. And Finally adding the story to your Alerts: 01wmaria, ani-cat-candy, Aviarianna O Lorien, Boinsettia, GothicaMay, half-a-puck, IceBlack, Isuna, NerdfighterNinjas, NewFaeTales, NewMexicoWine, Pandy the Dandy, Straberry Girl, Vivis, Viki-Rose, and XxLilyPopxX.**

* * *

"N-no…" I groaned still asleep. I lashed out at my dream angrily but managed to only flail under the heavy blanket. It felt like it was smothering me and I kicked it off of the bed violently. Trying to attack my dream again I ended up throwing myself off of the mattress and onto the floor with a loud thud.

I let out a startled scream as I instantly woke up. Sitting up I panted heavily trying to remember what I had been dreaming about. I raked my brain for answers that I knew it would reject. I never had been good at remembering my dreams. Once I was finally relaxed I began to crawl back into my bed just as Natasha and Loki burst into my room turning on my light.

Letting out another startled scream I fell back off my bed and onto my back on the floor. "What the hell!" I yelled at them, blinking from the sudden light, as Natasha did a perimeter check. Loki moved quickly over to me and froze beside my bed blushing darkly. "What?" I paused and looked at my naked chest recalling how I never really slept in much clothing.

I quickly grabbed the blanket at Loki's feet and moved it over my body. "I… Uh… Um…" Loki stammered nervously. I blushed darkly at his inability to speak and from the fact that he'd basically seen me naked. "Sorry…"

"What do you want?" I mumbled staring at him and noticing that we slept in exactly the same amount of clothing. _**Whoever made him is either an angel or the devil… no one person should contain this amount of sexiness. Damn is he hot.**_ I chewed on the inside my lip nervously as my eyes swept over his pale ivory skin.

"We heard you scream." Natasha filled in seeing as it seemed that Loki was unable to talk at the moment. I repressed a giggle finding it funny that a silver-tongue was now tongue-tied.

"I fell off of my bed." I told them slightly embarrassed that I had caused this much of a ruckus the first conscious night I was here.

"You just… fell off?" She asked a little surprised.

"Well perhaps threw myself is a more appropriate description… I tend to lash out in my sleep sometimes." I stood up making sure that I kept the blanket around me. Walking over to the other side of the bed I picked up my bra and put it on under the blanket. There would be no way I could fall back asleep now. "What time is it?"

"About 9:20. Why?" Natasha filled in. Looking over at her I noticed that she was actually dressed and felt a little better that I hadn't woken her up as well.

"I just wanted to know if it was too late for breakfast." She nodded and looked around awkwardly before giving me a curt nod and walking out of my room.

I blinked a little shocked and turned back to Loki who seemed to just remember what he was wearing. "You can go back to your room now if you want. I'm fine, not even rug burn." He nodded at me letting out an embarrassed laugh but didn't make eye contact. "Sorry for waking you up…"

"You didn't. I was already awake."

"Oh… just too lazy to get dressed then?" I asked smirking slightly as I teased him.

"No… I just couldn't sleep is all." I frowned a little at him but he gave me a small reassuring smile making me lose my frown. "Would you care to go to breakfast together?"

"Alright. But not dressed like this." I giggled at him. "If I thought people stared before… damn." This made him laugh and I smiled.

"Then I shall get dressed and meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Alright, sounds good." He grinned at me and walked out of my room closing my door behind him. I heard the door to my apartment close and I walked over to a dresser, dropping my blanket to the floor as I went, and found a variety of clothes that all seemed to be my size. _**The window lady must have brought things over while I was gone, how kind of her.**_

I got dressed in a well fitting red T-shirt, dark jeans and stripped green socks. I walked over to my bathroom and fixed more urgent needs before washing my hands and face and brushing my teeth. Brushing my fingers through my hair to fix it slightly I walked towards the front door. Deciding against shoes I walked out of my apartment to find Loki standing next to my door. He had on a loose fitted dark brown sweater, a pair of baggy black slacks and shockingly enough converse, and damn did he look hot in the ill-fitting outfit.

"Hey again."

"Hello." He chuckled offering me his arm. I took it naturally, already starting to get used to his mannerism. I liked how old-school he was, it reminded me of times when chivalry hadn't yet died. I pictured Loki fighting a dragon in my head and laughed slightly receiving an odd look from him.

"It's nothing… just me thinking odd thoughts." I bit my lip gently to keep from laughing more as we started our walk to the cafeteria. "Loki, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why were you having trouble sleeping?" I watched his face closely looking for some sort of clue as to what he could be thinking.

"It was actually just a little trouble going back to sleep is all. So I simply stayed up and read." I nodded in understanding letting my worry fade. I considered Loki a friend now and I wanted to help him if I could. "Do you always lash out in your sleep?"

"Not always. Usually just if I'm having a very vivid dream."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"I can't remember…" I sighed thinking back on it again. _**I wonder what it could be… Maybe a fighting dream… Or like a sport one… it may have even been a nightmare.**_ As I thought it over I began chewing on my lip again, making sure not to bite too hard.

"Well at least you're alright. That's all that really matters right?" I nodded and smiled at him as we stepped into the elevator.

The elevator ride passed in silence and I tensed up when the doors opened. Apparently I had managed to make it just in time for the rush of people again. Feeling panicked I wasn't sure what to do and I froze up staring at all the people who hadn't yet noticed I was there. Loki lead me out of the elevator and a few people looked over staring for a few seconds before quickly going back to what they had been doing.

Letting out a small sigh of relief I looked up to just barely see Loki's face calm down from a very harsh glare. The look in his eyes was very sexy in my opinion and I blushed realizing he was the reason people weren't staring right now. "Thank you." I muttered to him as he started walking towards the cafeteria again.

"For what?" He asked playing innocent. I chuckled slightly but shook my head grinning.

"It's nothing…" This made him smirk triumphantly and I rolled my eyes. He didn't say anything as we walked into the cafeteria and stopped at the counter. "Uh… Strawberry crepes and bacon… and hash browns… and orange juice."

The man behind the counter looked at me quizzically, obviously thinking how a girl my size could possibly eat that much. I gave him a shy smile and he shrugged looking over to Loki. "Baked egg and cheese croissants and black coffee." He nodded and passed our order back to the cooks before moving onto the people behind us as he handed us a number.

"That sounds fancy…" I mumbled to myself as I watched the people around us move out of Loki's way. Looking at him I noticed that he did give off a certain air of authority. My eyebrows scrunched up as I tried figuring out why I hadn't noticed it before.

We walked over to the corner we had sat at yesterday and I was glad to see that the area was still rather empty. After a few minutes though we watched as Thor practically burst through the cafeteria doors with Tony and Bruce following behind him. I let out a little sigh and stared at the other god with a confused look.

"How is it possible that you two were raised in the same place?" I asked dumbfounded by their completely different personalities. "You and him act so completely differently…"

Loki chuckled at my mental dilemma and smirked. "How is it that you seem to be the only other person that notices my brother is a moronic oaf?"

"Great minds think alike of course." I grinned at him and he snickered. "You don't think he'll sit with us do you?" I asked noticing that we were sitting at a table big enough for everybody.

"Oh I know he will…" Looking over I saw Thor make eye contact with Loki and give him a huge goofy smile. "What did I tell you?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't of looked…"

"You looked first." I laughed a little at our childish banter and watched as Thor came walking over to us.

"Brother! Are these seats taken?" Thor asked in a fairly normal volume. He was still a little loud but so were a lot of my friends at times. Loki shook his head and Thor took the seat next to him while Tony and Bruce sat next to me.

"Good morning, Miss Mathews." Bruce said as he sat down, giving me a polite smile.

"Morning, Bruce… Tony… Thor." I smiled back at each man, just as our food arrived.

Loki and I began eating our food and making small talk with the other members of our table as we waited for their food to arrive. It wasn't long until their food also arrived at the table and conversation started again. I was only paying attention half the time until I heard my name being spoke.

"Huh?" I asked setting down my half empty glass of juice. I received a few snickers and playful looked and blushed at the embarrassment.

"Clint tells us you're an art student." Tony said taking a drink of his coffee. Apparently I was the only person there who found it nasty.

"Yes… I am."

"What kind of work do you do?" Bruce asked looking genuinely interested.

"I do a lot of sculpting and sewing but I'm also working on a painting. I currently have a project of each in creation."

"What are you making?"

A small blush rose to my face and I glanced quickly at Loki hoping nobody saw. It would be rather embarrassing it they knew I was doing a section on the very man for the school art show. "I-it's nothing really. Just a life size sculpture, some change purses, and a sort of splatter paint mixed with portrait."

"You're making a life size sculpture?" Tony asked looking impressed. "That's pretty bad ass… definitely not nothing." Thor nodded in agreement with Tony as Banner looked lost in thought. I looked over at Loki and realized he was smirking at me with a slightly knowing face.

I quickly drank the rest of my juice and looked down at my empty plate. "Here, I'll take that up for you." Loki said stealing our trays before I could protest. I could feel everyone at the table staring and I blushed slightly.

"What?" I asked looking up to see them snickering slightly. I looked down at my clothes to see if I had gotten anything on them and quickly wiped off my face, finding nothing. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing, human girl, we just find it funny to see Loki scrambling over a girl like a small child." I stared at Thor in shock as he grinned at me.

"He… He's not scrambling over me like a small child." I defended not ever all to sure what the hell that meant. "He's simply being polite is all…"

"Sure… If that's what you think." I blinked, creasing my forehead in thought. Loki and I were just friends. We found each others company rather nice, there wasn't anything between us. Just then Loki came back looking a little confused.

"Well, are you ready to head back?" He asked giving the other men distrusting looks and pouting. I chuckled at him and stood up turning back to the other guys.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Smiling I started to turn around when I remembered something. "Tony do you care if I come by the lab later?" I asked looking over at him.

"Not at all Lanie. I'll see you then." I nodded and walked back over to Loki, putting my arm in his as we walked away.

"So are you going to go see Fury?" He asked as we exited the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure… probably. I'll need to see how soon he thinks I can go back to college." I ran my fingers through my hair with my free hand thinking.

"Yeah… Will you still come see us after you go back?"

"Of course." I smiled at him reassuringly. "I've become fond of you guys. And I already consider a few of you friends."

"Do you consider me one of your friends?"

"Yes, in fact I think you're a very good friend." He smiled at me and I grinned back.

"That's good. I'd hate to think that you didn't like me."

"Don't be silly Loki. Who else am I going to spend time with who actually takes things seriously?" I pressed the button to the elevator and we stepped in as the doors opened.

"Well… Fury takes things seriously." I looked at him for a second before we both started laughing.

"Nah, I think I'll hang with you instead."

Loki smiled sweetly and I grinned back. "So what are you making for your projects anyway?"

I adverted my eyes just as the doors of the elevator as it opened back up. "Perhaps you could come visit me in my studio one day and see for yourself." I offered as we walked out and into the hallway, passing Steve as he stepped out of the gym.

"I suppose that would always work. But won't that make people wonder?"

"Not if you're sneaky. I'll make you a key." Steve looked at us shocked and I couldn't help but laugh a little at what he could be thinking. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Fury's office and I knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

When there was none I creased my eyebrows together and tried again, and again received no response. "He must not be in right now…" I said shrugging.

"It appears not. What now?"

"Not sure… Anything you wanna do?"

"Up for a movie? Then try again afterwards?"

"Alright. What movie?" Loki just gave me a sly grin and walked be to his room. We walked in and he told me to go ahead and sit down, he was going to grab up some drinks and popcorn. Doing as I was told I curled up on his couch, leaning my body into the arm slightly.

I looked around me noticing a lot of book selves with really old looking books, a record player, and a very fancy looking chess board. _**I suck at chess. I don't think I ever win anymore.**_ I pouted slightly realizing that it would be even harder to win against Loki. Hearing a small clunking of something being set on the table I looked over to watch as he set food and drinks down before going to put the movie in.

I tried looking around him so I could see what the movie was but he purposely moved in the way. "No peaking." He chastised sending me a teasing glare over his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him but stopped trying to see around his body. Sitting back in the seat I waited for the movie to start.

Standing back up Loki smirked at me and walked around his coffee table to sit on the cushion next to me. I watched as the previews started playing and I could already tell the genre, horror. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giving a snaky smirk right back at Loki. I loved horror movies. However when the title screen finally came up I could feel my body tense.

_Dead Silence._ _**Oh god… I hate dolls.**_ Looking over I could see a evil looking grin form on his face. Ah fuck. I could already tell he was going to make this hell for me. I turned my focus back to the movie as the beginning started up.

We were about halfway into the movie and I was already crouching on the couch. The only comparison I could think of was how L in _Death Note_ would usually sit. I leaned forward watching as the man looked around his apartment. I had also started grumbling to myself which made Loki snicker and I glared at him.

I was so caught up in the freaky movie that I didn't notice Loki moving behind me. I stared at the television intently and jumped a little, letting out a small gasp, as Mary Shaw's face lunged at the man. Apparently my reaction wasn't good enough though because I soon felt someone poking both of my sides and let out a shrill screech as I nearly threw myself off of the couch.

I covered my mouth with one hand as I swiftly glared at the man sitting next to me. He was howling with laughter and my face hardened. "Think that's funny, do you?" I asked dangerously.

"Very much so, yes." He snickered grinning at me. I gave him an innocent little smile and poked his side back making him jump. My eyebrow raised and my lips twisted into a sly grin. "What are you thinking?" Loki asked as he started scooting away from me.

"Nothing much." I pounced on him quickly and started attacking his sides. He tried fighting back but was too busy laughing and squirming to do much. "Are you going to be nice?" He shook his head and I continued poking at his sides even as he tried rolling away from me.

"Oh fine, fine. Just let me go!" He finally managed to get out. I grinned and laughed at him but sat back down in my seat has he panted slightly, pouting at me. "Such a cruel girl." I stuck my tongue out at him and received the same back making me giggle slightly.

Once I felt sure he wasn't going to sneak attack me again I turned towards the movie and easily got sucked back into it. A while latter we were near the end of the movie when the guy and the cop were at the old house. I watched as the character walked into the room only for the dolls eyes to follow him. I tensed up as I saw the creepy clown doll.

_**Who the hell would make one of those things to look like a clown. That's just so creepy. **_I yelped a little when the tongue came out of the clowns mouth right next to the mans face. It was just so repulsive. Loki and I continued to watch the movie without talking and before long the credits started playing as the movie ended.

"Clowns suck…" I muttered with a small pout. "And those dolls suck even more."

This got me a small chuckle that soon turned into a bit of laughter as Loki stood up to take out the movie. "That's alright. Thor hates that movie… I think more than you in fact."

"I don't hate the movie, I just have a phobia of dolls."

"You fear them enough for it to be considered a phobia?"

"Well I've always been afraid that they were going to kill me in my sleep." When this rewarded me a funny look I let out a sigh and decided to try and explain. "When I was a kid, like 5 or 6, I snuck downstairs while my parents were watching a _Chucky _movie. It freaked me out so much that I ended up crying, and I was braver than the boys back then. Then as I got older dolls just started freaking me out more and more."

"I see… I for one think you are still very brave."

I gave him a small smile as he sat back down and ended up laughing a little. "Do you really? I'm the person who's afraid of people and of dolls. Remember?" This time he laughed at me but nodded still. "Well then I suppose that's your choice, but if there's ever a time when someone bets you 10 dollars I'll chicken out don't blame me when you lose."

"Alright then. I suppose that's only fair. Well… you best go see if Fury is back at his office."

"Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that." I stood up and went to reach for my empty glass but Loki's hand reached out and stopped me.

"Go on, I'm going to stay here and clean up." I nodded and smiled at him, moving around his sitting figure I walked over to the door.

"Oh… and thanks for asking me to watch the movie. I had fun."

"I'm glad you did. I'll see you later Lanie."

"Later Loki." Walking out of his apartment I closed the door behind me and made my way to Fury's office.

* * *

**I would also like to take time to inform you that the Poll on my page has officially been ended, if you really still wanted an input then feel free to message me and I will take into consideration that sometimes time is not always on ones side. The results of the Poll as it stands are 8 votes: Friends first then love and 4 votes: Love at first sight. Thank you very much to everyone who voted and especially thank you to SilverTortoise and CretianStar for taking the time to message me.**

**Please review, it makes writing so much easier for me. I love knowing what all of you think, and if you think this sucks TELL ME! I'd love to hear why, because without it I can't get better and make a story you do like!**


	5. People Issues

**Hey peoples! Been a little while hasn't it. Sorry about that, writers block mostly... well that and laziness and other stories. Ok... but to the story.  
REMINDER! I know some of you didn't get to do the poll on my page so here for another month or so I'll accept a message or review with your opinion.**

**To the Shout Outs: Reviews; Alex rotta  
Favorites; AkatsukiLeader, Anime-Forever-3333, Reba Biersack, and The Sea's Wings  
Alerts; AkatsukiLeaders, fi13ns, Reba Biersack, The Sea's Wings, RebelRebel7751, and SirCadaver. Thanks so much everyone ^-^**

* * *

I let out a sigh as I closed Fury's door behind me. Visiting him had proved to be a bit of a waste of time. He told me that he would have to keep me here for a few more days until he could figure something out for monitoring me. And as for people staring at me, all he said was "Of course people are staring, you're walking around this place talking to the Avengers like you guys are best friends. People are curious and a lot of women are going to be jealous."

I frowned as I remembered what he told me and I started walking down the hall towards Tony and Bruce's lab. I needed time to clear my head and with the music Tony listened to it would be easy. But as I got closer to the room I didn't hear any music or notice the persistent thumping of bass. I walked over to the door and listened for a second before I heard talking inside. _**Maybe he just got back…**_

Opening the door I walked in silently and noticed a woman standing in front of Tony. Looking around I also noticed that Bruce wasn't there. Looking back over I listened for a second to realize that she was scolding him when he looked up and saw that I was there. I pointed to myself then the door questioningly and he shook his head quickly almost making me laugh.

"What are you shaking your head at for this time? Sometimes I wonder if you ever-" I let out a small awkward cough, interrupting whom I was assuming was Pepper Pots.

"He wasn't shaking his head at you…" I mumbled, making her look over. _**Yep… definitely Pepper Pots.**_ Her face went from slightly upset and shocked to a bit more upset but still shocked.

"What's this? You hired another assistant? She looks even younger than the last one! I swear to God Tony-"

"Ma'am!" I snapped, getting sick of her yelling. It was really starting to annoy me. She quickly looked over at me a little surprised by my attitude. "If you'd stop for ten seconds to actually let him answer a questions perhaps you would have figured out that I am not his new assistant." This caused her to gape at me in even more surprise and I saw Tony smirk.

"Then who are you?" She asked a little more politely.

"I'm a new government secret that happened to break into the wrong supposedly haunted hotel…"

"She's also Loki's girlfriend." My eyes widened slightly as I registered what Tony had said.

"I am not Loki's girlfriend!" I responded quickly and glared at the man. "We're just friends, ok."

"Yeah sure… I heard that before. Along with I don't like him like that." He pointed at Pepper accusingly since her back was still turned to him. I looked back at him with an astounded look on my face and he moved his hand just in time for Pepper to turn back towards him.

"But we are just friends… You sir… can handle your lady issues on your own now." Before he had a chance to whine his way into me staying I quickly left, closing his door behind me.

Once I left the room I wander around a bit thinking about what to do. I missed my art and I didn't have anywhere to make anything here… Or did I? Looking around I realized I was really lost and pouted. "Shit…"

"That's really unladylike language." I heard someone say before I recognized Steve's voice.

"Ay… I can talk like I please…" I pouted slightly as I turned towards the man, tensing up slightly. He was still pretty intimidating.

"I suppose, but that doesn't change the facts of things." He frowned at me and I relaxed a bit, realizing it was really rude.

"Sorry… I'm lost. This place is very confusing."

"Yeah. It still is for me too. But probably for a lot different reasons."

"It is better if you have help though." I gave him a shy smile and he returned it after a while.

"What were you trying to find? Perhaps I could help."

"I wanted to work on art… since I kind of can't go to my studio, but I sorta got myself lost and I wasn't even sure if there was a place." He nodded in understanding and looked a little lost in thought.

"There might be a place… I don't know. I've never been there myself. But it was made for us if we got bored. I think Bruce goes there sometimes." I smiled at him a little and he returned it with his own smile. "I'll take you."

"Thank you. That's very kind." I followed him through the numerous hallways until we finally reached the elevator and I knew where I was going. "If you have other things you need to do you can just tell me where to go from here and I can find it."

"No, that's alright, I'm not doing anything. Plus I kind of want to see if we do have an art area now." I snickered and nodded as we entered the elevator.

He didn't talk much… ya know for a classic American man, and the way he stood was almost constant perfect military attention. I watching him from the corner of my eye curiously, trying to figure him out. Steve was a very odd man but he fit really well into the stereotypes of all the old veterans of our time.

"Does it bother you… being in our time period?" I mumbled a little, looking away from him.

"Not as much as it used to. A lot of things still don't make much sense to me though." He answered after a little while. The elevator doors opened after a very little bit and we stepped out into what looked like a very large studio apartment. The only thing it was missing was furniture.

Looking around as we stepped out of the elevator I noticed a few people staring at me and I hid behind Steve a little. "What's wrong?" He asked looking back at me.

"I don't like people staring…" I mumbled at him. He laughed a little and smiled before waving at the people who gave small waves back before going back to what they were doing.

"For someone who doesn't like it you sure do it a lot."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you can't handle what people do to you… maybe you shouldn't do the same to them. Or you could always just not let it bother you."

I frowned at him a bit knowing he was right, but I never found it that simple. I wanted to be the shadow in the background, the one that was always watching what went on around them but never got more than a small glance in their direction. I mean sure I liked being talked to and stuff but I didn't like people observing me like they were studying me… which is what I would do to them. Looking up from my thinking I realized that people were talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at the men and realizing that they were dressed like a lot of artists I'd seen. I relaxed at the familiar sight and they grinned at me.

"We were asking…" The one on the left started.

"What kind of art you do." The other finished. I looked between them noticing very few differences between them other than their outfits. _**They're twins… how cute is that?**_

"Sculpting, mostly… but I'm very open to most 3D arts and I even do textiles." They stared at me a little before the one on my right pouted and the one on the left bounced.

"Yay! That means you get to work with me." He cooed at me before taking my hand and almost dragging me after him as he went to the left side of the room.

"Why was he so crestfallen?" I asked as we came to a huge work room.

"He does computer stuff and photography so he's probably jealous."

Puzzled I felt myself frown a little. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Because you're a cutie and now he doesn't get you to be his model." His comment made me blush a little."

"I'm not a cutie…" I defended, back to mumbling.

"Oh Hunny you don't have to deny it. I am an artist, so I know when things look good." I stared at him for a few seconds before I realized who he reminded me of. _**He acts like a slightly less angry Raphael. **_"Like that stud you came in with." I giggled a little and looked over to watch Steve get dragged away by the other twin. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Alistair, and my brother over there is Cyril."

"My name is Lanie. It's nice to meet you." I offered him my hand and a smile which he returned. "So you said work with you… does that mean you already have a project started?"

"Lanie, cutie, I always have a project started." I couldn't help but giggle again at him. His attitude was frankly adorable and just straight up contagious. "Ya wanna help?"

"Uhhh… ok." I grinned at him and he led me over to a small sectioned off area.

Working with Alistair was difficult, he liked long hours and difficult projects but they were fun and I loved them. It even started becoming my routine; shower, eat breakfast with Loki and whoever else sat with us, hang out with Loki, go up and work with Alistair, eat lunch with Loki and Alistair, somehow be Cyril's model, and finally read in the library before going to dinner and heading off to bed. My days were hectic and didn't always go as planned, somehow Clint even managed to get me to start training with him before I went to bed.

It was exhausting to say the least. I was used to being lazy and just walking around at my own pace but Clint made me run a lot and he would always make me run faster than I would have liked. Other than running he did however teach me how to throw knives, which was pretty cool, and then he started showing me how to fight.

My busy schedule lasted for about six days in total. That was how long it took Fury to finally figure out what to do with me. Apparently Agent Coulson would watch me while I was at school, with his team of course, and I would be moving into one of the other hotel rooms where I met the Avengers to begin with. He said it would be easier to monitor me if I wasn't in a house full of people to watch.

At first I tried to tell him that it would be fine and I could get Coulson a key so that he could like bug the place or something… but then they bribed me with money and a studio, and I caved. I didn't really want to until they told me money was involved… then it was a little harder to say no. I was behind on saving up to pay my student loans because I kept have to but supplies for school and the rent on my house had to be paid too. So when they said they could cover both of those easily I couldn't say no.

I was however a bit sad when the six days were over. It meant I couldn't spend as much time with everyone in the Avengers anymore and I had started becoming good friends with a lot of them. It also meant that my food wouldn't be as good, or as free, I wouldn't have a huge library to raid, and I couldn't spend time with Alistair on projects. I would miss him a lot but he told me that he would come over all the time, especially since I told him about Raphael.

As I packed my bag with my clothes I heard my apartment door open and a couple voices call out to me. "I'm in my room you guys." I zipped up my duffle bag as Loki and Alistair barged into my room.

"Come on. Hurry up~" Alistair whined as he threw himself on my bed.

"What's the rush? I don't leave until tonight." I pouted a little as Loki started giving me a false innocent look. "What'd you do?"

"We didn't do anything, Lanie." Loki smirked at me as he stole my bag away from me and tossed it to the foot of my bed. Once he had my hands free he offered me his arm. Hesitantly I put my arm in his and he started dragging me out of my room.

Alistair caught up to me and took my free hand in his. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned giving the two of them distrusting looks.

"No where… we're just going on a walk." They cooed making me very worried.

I pouted again but knew fighting back was useless and walked with them anyway. _**This is going to be bad… I just have a horrible feeling that they did something really embarrassing.**_ My body started tensing up as I was dragged into the elevator. Alistair let go of my hand and before I could do anything about it covered my eyes, making it so I couldn't tell where we were going.

The elevator moved and it wasn't long before we started moving again. Alistair didn't move his hands until I heard a door open. There before me was a huge party in the cafeteria with a big banister in the back that said "Goodbye Lanie, we'll miss you.". I let out a groan as I gave everyone a big fake smile. When I tried sneaking away Loki's arm tightened around mine, holding me in place.

"I don't like parties…" I whined and gave him a pitiful looking pout.

"Well we'll just have to change your mind about that then won't we? Besides the cooks and everyone else spent a long time making this. Even me." Loki gave me an equally pitiful look and I could tell his would win. I frowned a little before letting out a sigh and giving up.

"Fine… I guess I can stay and try to enjoy myself. But not cause you gave me kicked-kitty eyes." I stuck my tongue out at him, which made Loki grin, before pulling my arm from his and scampering into the crowd.

Loki was right about the party, which was obvious, I did enjoy the party. I walked around talking to people and collecting e-mail addressed from some of the ones I got along with better, like the kitchen staff.

After a little while of talking and eating we all started play really silly games like Twister, charades, and a few other board games. It was really funny playing with the Avengers, Thor was horrible at Twister while Natasha kicked ass. Watching Loki try to play charades had to be the best though, he was really horrible at it since he wasn't supposed to talk. Me on the other hand, I was rather decent at most of the games but I don't think I ever really won too many of them, that was fine though since it was fun.

When the party was over I gave a few people hugs and waved bye to everyone else. Steve was already in bed and a few of the others like Alistair had already left saying I better let them come visit me. Walking out the door I saw Loki and Agent Coulson waiting for me. "Hey, I thought you already went back to your room."

"I came back to say a proper goodbye." Loki replied before offering me an arm. I nodded and looked over at Coulson.

"You ready to go?" He asked looking mildly bored but happy as usual.

"Yeah, I just have to pick up my bag from my room."

"Someone already stopped by your room to get it."

"Oh… then yeah, I'm ready." He nodded and walked with us to the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. I watched as he swiped a barcode and the doors closed as the elevator took us down. I kept my mouth shut as my curiosity started to boil making Loki look down at me.

"What's that matter?" He asked raising an eyebrow as I started fidgeting. He had spent enough time with me other the last week or so that he was starting to pick up on my nervous habits.

"It's nothin…" I lied smoothly and he just looked at me. "Nothing…" I whined a little and this time he frowned so I frowned back.

"You're a horrible liar." He grumbled and Coulson snickered a little.

"Am not, you're just a master…" I watched as a wicked grin spread across Loki's face making me frown. "Conceited much?"

"You said it."

"You enjoyed it."

"One should always enjoy compliments from beautiful women."

"Not beautiful…" I grumbled at him and looked away as I started blushing.

"Oh really?" I nodded and looked up at him from under my bangs. "I know a lot of people who'd have to disagree."

"Like who?" Loki grinned at me again and I was about to start whining when the elevator doors opened.

We walked out of the elevator and I let the men lead me into what looked like a huge garage. "This is where we separate for now Lanie."

I frowned a little sadly at Loki and turned to him after removing my arm from him. "I'll see you around?" I asked him exactly like I had the time we talked in the locker room.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see me around." He replied smiling at me. His smile didn't make me melt anymore but it still make me nervous. I shifted my weight from foot to foot awkwardly and he reached down to grab my hand in both of his. I stopped moving as I watched him kiss my knuckles. He was an awkward silence when he pulled away and I jumped at him slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

"Bye Loki, I'll miss you. Come see me soon ok." He laughed a little at my actions but he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me back.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we, and friends go and see each other. I'll miss you too though." We pulled away from each other and smiled as I climbed into the car where Coulson was waiting. I waved bye to Loki as he closed my door and I watched as he waved back until we drove off leaving the base behind.

* * *

**Pretty pretty please review! Tell me if you like it, tell me if I'm totally screwing this up. I wanna know!**


	6. Back to School

**Hey, I was gonna have this up a little earlier but I was working at a camp and didn't have a chance. Alright, onto the good stuffs.**

**Shout outs: Reviews; Guest, WebOfSmiles, AVCMez, Limavaa **** Favs; CreativeChica39, LadyLorairiesTheAssassin **** Allerts; AkatsukiLeader, Ameliarose.x, CreativeChica39, Limavaa, WebOfSmiles, Xionshalllive**

* * *

It had already been two days since I had gotten back. Marcel and Raphael were a little upset that I was moving out but I told them that it was so I was a little closer to home and they understood. Then I told them I had found a new studio to use, which was actually where I had slept the last couple days, and they were super excited for me. I was still a little sad that I had to move out of my house but it was just something I'd just have to deal with.

Agent Coulson was smirking at me a little evilly as he helped me move my art into the new studio. "You shut up Coulson, and don't you dare even think about telling Loki about this!" I snapped and he gave me a perfectly innocent look.

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort Miss Mathews… I was simply thinking about his reaction to seeing a life size statue of himself. Or murals of him." He snickered as he looked over to the other art we had already brought in.

"I already told you, it's for a gallery my teacher entered me into. She said that I had to choose something the interested me and I had just watched the Avengers movie… Plus I'm kind of a nerd."

"Well let's say you knew the Avengers existed before you started this… then who would it be about?"

"Oh I don't know… Probably Flash from the Justice League or Deadpool in X-men." I paused for a second before quickly looking over at Coulson. "Wait… do X-men exist? I mean… in the comic Wolverine joined in the Avengers along with Spiderman, right? Does that mean they're real and I just haven't met them?"

I stared at Coulson as he stared back at me with a blank expression. "I don't know anything about the comics."

"That's not an answer Coulson."

"No, I suppose it's not."

"So are you going to answer me then?"

"No I don't think I will."

"That means that they do exist."

"That's not what that means." He replied calmly as he helped me set my sculpture on the tarp I'd set out. "That means that I don't have clearance for that sort of information."

"Well damn Coulson, that's… I don't know, disappointing I suppose." I stretched my arms in front of my as the stress from lifting the sculpture stopped. Groaning slightly my back popped and I let out a pleasant sigh.

"Is there anything else you need brought in Miss Mathews?"

"Uhhh… no I don't think there's anything else I need help with, thank you."

"Alright… I'm going then… Goodbye."

"Bye Coulson." I waved to him slightly as he walked out of the studio, closing the door behind him. "He's a very weird man…" I mumbled as I wiped my hand over my face.

Looking around I started putting everything in its place so that I could find it later. Once I was done I grabbed my apron and my belt with all my sculpting tools. Hanging out with Loki all this time had made it so I had a better understanding of a lot of details I needed to put into my sculpture.

I chewed my lip as I looked over my sculpture picking up on all the details I needed to fix. Slowly I started taking out tools and scrapping away. The more I worked the less I started paying attention to what was going on around me. I wasn't until I took a break to get something to drink that I noticed somebody watching me. Stopping I looked around my studio to try and figure out who it was but I didn't see anybody. "Oh great… I'm losing my mind."

"Not exactly, I'm just very sneaky. Or so I've heard." I recognized Natasha's voice and I turned to see her standing behind me. "A very impressive collection you've got here." She grumbled a little reluctantly.

"Natasha!" I smiled at her happily. Other than Agent Coulson she was the only other Avenger I had seen in a while. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I brought you a gift." She handed me my cell phone and I grinned before taking it from her. "There's also a few new numbers on it, in case you ever want to get a hold of any of us."

Unlocking my phone I went into my contacts and couldn't help but laugh. Apparently all the guys had raided my phone and added themselves into it. Alistair was now at the top of my list and I was a little shocked to see Steve and Thor in my contacts as well. "Does Thor actually even know how to use a cell phone?"

Natasha chuckled a little at that and I grinned back at her. "I think Tony taught him and Steve how to use them. They still pretty much suck at texting though."

"Well I wouldn't really expect them to be all that good at it. Thank you for bringing me this." She nodded and I wasn't really sure what to say. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I think I'll just go… Oh yeah, Tony says that you need to start staying over at the hotel so that you can hang out." I nodded and she waved before turning and leaving.

It was a little odd having her visit. We got along just fine but we were never very good at conversation so it was usually just awkward silences. Looking back at my phone I noticed a few new texts and a couple voice mails.

Lanie, are you just going to stay in your studio all the time or are you going to come hang out? I chuckled at the text from Tony, the man was really narcissistic but he was cool.

Miss Mathews, this is Mrs. Grayson, I was hopping you could come over sometime this week so that we could discuss your Gallery submissions. I hope you're doing well because I also wanted to remind you that the Gallery is in only a few days. Staring at the text I almost screamed. _**Oh dear God, I had completely forgot the Gallery was so soon. I don't even have a dress yet! What should I wear? Should I even wear a dress? Is that too formal?**_

Before I had a full out panic attack I texted Mrs. Grayson back to ask her if we could meet up later today. Half a minute later I got a text back saying she'd be free in half an hour and we could go for lunch. I accepted the offer and went to get changed into something other than my working clothes. As I was getting dressed I put my phone on speaker and started listening to my voicemails.

"Hey Lanie cutie! Was hopping you'd be free to hang out sometime soon so I could meet that cute friend you told me about, Raphael was his name right? Well call me soon Hunny." I giggled at Alistair's message as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Miss Mathews, I figured you'd listen to your voicemails. I just wanted to make sure you knew that your phone is still being tracked, don't do anything stupid, we'll be watching." Looking at my phone I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling at Fury's message. It was so spy like and foreboding.

I had a couple more voicemails from Marcel asking how I was doing from almost a week ago so I just deleted my messaged and stuck my phone in the pocked of my jeans with my debit card. Once I was sure I had everything I grabbed my keys and left to go meet up with Mrs. Grayson.

I sat awkwardly at the restaurant booth as I waited on Mrs. Grayson. My nail tapped on my glass in front of me and I looked up at the door just in time to see her car pull into the parking lot. She stepped out and walked into the building to join me at the booth.

"Sorry I'm so late, there's a student who needed some advice." She sighed as she sat down in front of me. Picking up the menu she started looking for what she wanted to eat.

"It's fine. I already ordered an appetizer for us to share, I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's great. I'm generally good about eating just about anything. Since I asked you out on such short notice I can pay for everything."

"I can't do that, I'm fine with paying for my half." She smiled at me a little and nodded. Mrs. Grayson was a rather pretty lady. She had long black hair she usually kept up in a bun and looked to be in her early 30's. Today she wore camo pants and a short black jacket over a grey tank top. "So what all were you wanting to talk about?"

"Yes, I suppose we should get straight to the point." She paused for a moment as the waitress took her order and dropped off our appetizer. "As I mentioned in my voicemail. I was hopping you'd fill me in on how your Gallery submission was going."

"So far I have a few large murals done and I'm almost finished with my life size sculpture. I also have miscellaneous other things made up as well. If you want we can head over to my studio after lunch."

"That sounds wonderful." There was an awkward pause as she swirled around the liquid in her glass. "I heard that your mother had been put in the hospital, is she doing well?"

I bit my lip and looked down slightly. "Yes, she is doing much better now."

"That's good. I wanted to call you can ask before but I was too busy."

"Oh it's ok." I gave her a warm smile. "Oh yeah, I had a few questions for you." I leaned on my elbow a little as the waitress set our food before us. "About this Gallery, is it a formal event?"

"Yes, it will be."

"How formal exactly?" Looking down at my plate I started eating the food before me.

"Dress and heals… or well really fashionable boots." She grinned at me as she started on her own food.

"Oh good, I really hate wearing strappy heals."

"You and me both Miss Mathews."

"Please call me Lanie"

"Alright. In that case you can call me Kris." I grinned at her and nodded and we continued our meal in pleasant conversation. About an hour later we had both finished eating and were leaving the restaurant. I waved bye to Kris as I stepped into my car and decided to head over to the apartment.

It was super easy to get to my apartment, Coulson had given me a key to the elevator so I didn't have to go up the stairs and there was an underground garage that he showed me as well. As I stepped into my new apartment I noticed that somebody had moved all my packages over from the house. _**That's good, I'd have hated to have to move all of those by myself.**_

Closing the door behind me I started unpacking the boxes and figuring out the layout of the apartment as I went. It was pretty big, probably a suite or something, and I had a great view from my windows. They were mirrored on the outside too which was good cause I didn't want anyone noticing when my lights were on.

I looked down at my pocket confused when my phone started spewing out Iron Man. As it clicked I laughed a little and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and answering the call. "Hey."

"Lanie. You at your apartment yet?" Tony asked a little loudly and I could hear loud music pulsing in the background.

"Yeah, but… where the hell are you?"

"I'm upstairs." Moving the phone from my ear I listened and could faintly hear the bass from his music.

"How thick are these floors? I could barely tell."

"Well I'm right next to the stereo. You should come up and visit."

"Alright, I'll be up soon."

"Ok see you soon." Tony hung up and I grabbed my key to the elevator before leaving my apartment for theirs.

As I walked into the other room I was jumped by Alistair and almost fell back into the hallway. "Jesus christ man, give a girl a warning!" I yelped as I regained my balance.

"Lanie cutie, I missed you!" He whined out childishly.

"I missed you to Al. And I brought you something." He pulled away from me a bit and I reached into my pocket taking out the key to my studio I had gotten made for him. "Here, the key to my studio. Do you need directions?"

"No, Coulson should be able to take me over. Thanks Hunny, I'll come visit you lots."

Walking into the larger apartment I looked around seeing who all was here. "There you are Lanie." Tony chastised as he walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry not everybody is here to say hello, they all left me here to go do top secret stuff." He plopped down on the couch and I sat next to him as he handed me a video game controller. "Now let's watch me totally kick your ass."

"You're on tin can." I smirked at him teasingly and he pouted as he started up the system. I grinned a little evilly as he started up Soul Caliber.

About an hour later I had completely destroyed Tony all but a couple times and Al was cheering me on enthusiastically. I heard Tony grumble something about me cheating and I laughed a little at him. "Sore loser."

"You're a girl, you shouldn't be good at this game."

"I have big brothers, and I needed something that I could take them down in. I'm also good at shooters and even better at racing."

"That's insane. I have to see this." He exited out of the game and changed it out for a new one before coming back and sitting down.

It took another half hour, and Tony losing almost every race, for him to accept my complete domination of him in a video. After that we just started playing for fun until about two in the morning when I finally told him I had to go to sleep.


	7. Gallery

**Dear Guest "Amy"; Word of advice: I fucking know Loki is a Norse God! I've kinda been researching him for over a month now. I swear to all that is precious to the fan girls of Loki, that if I didn't know AT LEAST that then I'd kill myself! And if you've been reading this story at all then you know I'm pretty competent in how to write a scene.**

**-sighhhhh- My apologies to everyone else... onto the story. By the way, my results are a surprise.**

* * *

-Night of the Gallery-

I stood awkwardly in front of my full length mirror, looking over the dress I had gotten for the occasion. It was a bit more flashy than I would have liked but it was very beautiful. The dress was a deep emerald green, there wasn't much covering my back other than where the straps crossed, and it came a little above the knee. It also dipped a bit low in the front so I wore a black lace choker to distract from my chest a little. And to top it all off I had found a pair of nice looking knee-high combat boots to wear with it.

Looking over my makeup I touched up a few corners and sighed knowing I couldn't blow off going any longer. Grabbing the small cross body purse I had bought I stuffed my phone, ID, and debit card inside before picking up my keys and heading out of my apartment.

Pressing the button to the elevator I waited as the doors opened. My body completely tensed and I had to fight the urge to sprint back into my apartment as my eyes locked with Loki's. He stared at me and his lips parted slightly before he gave me the most charming smile I'd ever seen in my life.

"W-what?… What is it? You're being weird." I quickly walked into the elevator and looked down at my boots so he didn't see me blush.

"You look beautiful Lanie. What's the occasion?" There was a rather uncomfortable pause and I looked up to see his jaw become tense. "Do you have a date?"

"Are you jealous?" I chastised a bit fighting off a smirk. Reaching out I pressed the button for the lobby and the elevator doors closed. Loki looked down at me and frowned, looking a little upset. "No, I don't have a date, nobody has asked me out since my senior year of high school. I have a section at a gallery to host tonight."

I continued to watch him and barely managed to notice the look of aggressive triumph on his face. Blinking a little I looked down and just barely stopped myself in time to keep from chewing my lip. "What if I had been jealous though… hypothetically speaking… then what?" Loki asked glancing over at me.

"I… I don't know. Why would hypothetical-you have been jealous?"

"Because hypothetical-Lanie found a man she found better than me and I don't think he would have disserved you."

"So he wouldn't have been good enough… then what about you?"

"I suppose hypothetical-me wouldn't be good enough for you either."

"Hypothetical-me thinks you have it backwards." I stared up at Loki as he started leaning closer to me. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek pulling my face towards his. Looking down I watched as our lips got closer and I could feel his breath fan across my face.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that the elevator had stopped but it didn't matter to me as I started pulling him closer by the bottom of his shirt. It didn't matter until I heard a wolf whistle and someone go "Ow-Ow!". Loki and I jerked away from each other and he quickly moved back and caught me before I almost slammed myself into the wall of the elevator.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, a very dark blush already on my face. I looked over to see Tony and Thor standing right outside the doorway. "You saw nothing." I growled at them. "I have to go, I'm going to be late."

"I'll drive you." Loki offered quickly and followed me as I walked between the other two men. He moved to my side quickly and offered me his arm, which I quickly took.

"Oh… uh… That could be a little problematic don't you think?"

"Why would it be?"

"If someone saw you they'd probably mistake you for the actor who played you, and isn't he dating someone?"

"I still don't see the problem."

"I'm not that person he's dating. It'd start a big angry media thingy and I'd get followed by people with cameras. And that's worse than normal people." Loki frowned at me slightly and I pouted up at him in retaliation.

"Fine… but I'm walking you to your car."

"I'll accept that." I smiled at him and I noticed him fidget a little before composing himself and smiling back.

There was an uncomfortable silence as we made our way to my car. Loki kept looking over at me and seeming like he had something he needed to say but never ended up saying anything. "Nervous?"

"No… are you?" He smirked at me slightly and I looked up at him innocently.

"Of course." He grinned at me victoriously and I smirked as I continued. "I've never been the hosting artist at a gallery before."

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

"Thank you, Loki." I smiled at him as we stopped beside my car and I pressed the button to unlock it. "I'll see you later, alright."

"Alright. Later then." Loki removed his arm from mine and opened my door for me. As I stepped around to get in he quickly leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. It was really gentle and gone almost as soon as it was there. I reached my hand up and touched the spot he had kissed as I carefully got in my car.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck." He smiled at me and closed my door before waving goodbye. I waved back and blinked a few times to clear my head as I started my car and drove away.

I stood in front of my gallery looking over my art. Was it just me or did everything look better when it was basically showcased. A few people had come by yesterday to pick everything up and they had done a wonderful job setting up. I was just glad that when this month was over I got to take everything except the larger pieces home.

Kris walked over to me and looked up at the statue I had made. "It looks so realistic…"

"It really does, doesn't it?" I reached up and my fingers grazed my cheek as I remembered the kiss he'd given me. _**Good luck, huh? Well I suppose I'm going to need it. A lot of people are going to be looking at me tonight. **_I let out a sigh and looked over at the doors where people were already arriving.

"You'll do fine, trust me. They aren't looking for you to be Miss Congeniality, they're here to see your wonderful art."

"Who all's coming?"

"That's going to be a surprise. But there are a few comic book shop owners coming and some other important people." I frowned at the mention of a surprise. That was the last thing I needed now of days.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I groaned as I turned to the doors just as they opened. I put on my best fake smile and turned on the charm. People pooled in and a few came straight up to me while most just started looking around the gallery.

"Hello, you must be Miss Mathews, Kris has told us so much about you. We're from the Arts Association." The older man who appeared to be in charge greeted.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I hope Kris hasn't said anything bad." I giggled a little and the other people chuckled. "If you need anything just come and ask."

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you as well. I hope to see more galleries of yours in the future." I nodded slightly and the group walked away to go look at everything.

About two hours into the gallery only a few other people had come to talk to me and I was starting to get bored. Looking up from my seat next to the wall I was Kris start walking up to me with the hugest goofy grin I'd even seen. "He really came, oh my gosh, come on get up you have to go talk to him. I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

I stood up and she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me behind her. "Calm down. Who actually came?" I looked where she was dragging me and almost pulled her arm off as I came to an abrupt stop.

"It's Tom Hiddleston!" She cheered at me a little quietly. The man looked over and grinned as Kris tried to pull herself together, she still looked like a giddy schoolgirl though.

"Is this the artist you told me about Mrs. Grayson?" He asked, smirking at me and looking me over. "I have to say, she's prettier than I'd have expected."

"Thank you. How are you liking the gallery this evening Mr. Hiddleston?" I game him a small smile and he gestured for us to walk so I followed. When he didn't offer me his arm I was a bit relieved that it wasn't Loki in disguise.

"The gallery is amazing. I'm rather in awe actually. I never really imagined that I could stare into the eyes of well… myself almost." He looked around and I noticed that we were now in a rather deserted area of the gallery. "I'm sure he'd be just soaking this up if he was here."

Looking from the room around us back to Tom I creased my eyebrows a bit confused. "What do you mean if he was here?"

"Oh sorry… I guess I got the name wrong or something." I heard my phone start playing Iron Man and I held a finger up to him and moved a bit away.

"Lanie Mathews."

"Lanie, did you and Loki kiss yet?" I felt my face flush and I stopped breathing a bit.

"Tony that's not something you just ask someone!"

"Well I did send you some texts but you never answered."

"I'm at a gallery. Wait, I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Do you guys know your actors personally?"

"Like have I ever met Robert? Why, you wanna meet him?"

"No… well maybe but that's not why I'm asking. I just met Tom Hiddleston." Tony started laughing and I heard him yell something out to whoever was with him before I could hear Thor laughing and the phone being taken away. "Lanie?"

"Loki?"

"You met who?"

"Tom Hiddleston…" He mumbled something a little angrily and I hear Tony take the phone back.

"For an answer, yes we have, and by the way… Tom likes pretty ladies." I was about to ask what before they hung up on me. Frowning I stuck my phone back in my purse and walked back over to Tom.

"Who was that?" He asked only slightly interested looking.

"Tony. They never told me that you actually knew each other." His eyes snapped to me and he chuckled a little.

"No, I suppose they wouldn't tell you everything, that'd take away from the fun of things."

"You didn't tell him about this did you?"

"Him who? Loki? Oh well… I may have. I didn't know that the gallery was of someone he knew at the time though. Well actually I didn't figure it out until he called me and asked if I knew a Lanie Mathews about an hour or two ago."

"And what did you tell him exactly?"

"Well, I told him that the name sounded familiar and when it finally registered I told him that I was going to her gallery later that evening. Then he asked me why and I told him that it was a gallery of, well, him." I let out a groan and kneaded the bridge of my nose. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"No. We're just friends, but now I'm sure and I think that it'll just be really awkward."

"Ah, I see…"

"Well thank you for coming, it really is an honor, but I must be going. It's rather late and I'm tired." I gave him a polite smiled as I glanced over to see if I could find Kris.

"The honor is mine, this gallery truly is amazing. Thank you for talking to me and have a safe ride home." He extended his hand out to me and I shook it gently before turning to find Kris and leave.

Once I found her she practically tackled me and started pounding me with questions. "How was he? Is he charming? Did he like your gallery?"

"He was very nice, and yes I suppose charming, and he said that the gallery was amazing."

"Ohhh… I'm so jealous, I wish I could talk to him and flirt and things. You're so lucky to be single." I smiled gently at her as she rambled.

"Kris is it alright if I go ahead and head home? It's already almost ten and I told a friend I'd see then later today."

"Yeah, that's fine, you already talked to everyone who was really important so there shouldn't be a problem, and if there is then I'll cover for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you in class Monday."

"Bye, be safe."

Walking out of the gallery I headed down the city street to where I had parked my car. I was mentally and physically exhausted and I just remembered that Tony had said he had texted me. Taking my phone out of my purse I unlocked it and looked through his texts that were all pretty much nosey. Scrolling down I noticed that I also had a text from Loki.

Text me when your gallery is over. It was a tad demanding but I figured he just might be worried. I mean I was a girl walking alone at night in the middle of a big city. I texted back that I'd just left and looked around a little paranoid. Within a little bit I got another text.

Meet me as the fancy restaurant across the street, you must be hungry, I already have us a seat. And don't worry about me being recognized I am a god of mischief aren't I. I couldn't help but giggle and let out a sigh as I checked the street before crossing over. It didn't take long for me to find the restaurant that he'd mentioned and I walked in a little nervous.

"Ah there she is." I looked up at a man and blinked a bit confused until he gave me a very familiar smirk. He offered me his arm and I took it a little hesitantly still not completely sure this was Loki.

"Oh… sorry I'm late."

"Come now Lanie, we have a seat waiting for us in the back." I nodded as he lead me into the back of the fanciest restaurant I'd ever been in. Once we were away from anyone who could overhear us he leaned down closer to me to talk. "By the way, they chefs at S.H.E.I.L.D. tower run this restaurant and I told them we'd be coming so don't worry about who sees me from the staff."

"Alright." Loki gestured for me to sit in a booth far in the corner and I carefully scooted in making sure I didn't do anything inappropriate in my dress. "Do you come here a lot?"

"I do actually." Loki closed the curtains to the booth, blocking off view of our table to everybody else and dropped the illusion he had been using. I smiled when he looked like himself again, I wasn't sure why but I didn't really like going out to dinner with him when he didn't look like himself. "Have you ever been here?"

"No, I don't have much money so this is the first fancy restaurant I've ever been to."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing. It looks so fancy and expensive. You don't have to pay for me if you don't want to."

"Oh, Lanie, of course I'll pay for you. What kind of man would I be if I didn't at least do that?"

"Every other guy I've dated…" He frowned at me and I looked down a little ashamed of myself. "Thank you, than. You're really so kind to me… I don't really understand why even. You're a god. You could subjugate me if you wanted but instead you treat me so kindly." I looked up into his eyes and messed with my hands nervously.

"Lanie… You're the most interesting person I've ever met. You intrigue me to no end and I have yet to completely understand you even after all the time we've spent together. At first I simply thought you were a beautiful courageous woman who dared break into that apartment and Thor was right, I was teasing you that day. I wanted, still want, to see how your brain works. You see in me something I've looked to so many others to acknowledge, a strength no one else has seemed to notice.

Perhaps I am conceited and narcissistic but all I've ever wanted was for someone to take notice of me like you have. You've put me above my brother, and at times above yourself and I don't completely know why anyone would do that, let alone you. You, such a stunning and intellectual person, with such courage and passion, and yet I've seen you look at me in awe." I could feel my breath being taken away by that and I couldn't help but blush.

"Loki, I… I don't know what to say. I never even imagined that you'd think of me like that." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat at the waiter came by to take our order. We told him what we wanted to drink and Loki ordered some fancy sounding appetizer.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything, I mostly just wanted you to know what I thought of you. How much you already mean to me." I set my hand on the table so I'd stop messing with them and smiled shyly at him. He reached up and put his hands in mine making me blush slightly. "Lanie there's so much in this world I wish to show you, so many wonders that I want you to see. I want to take you to every place you've ever wanted to see just to see your face light up in awe."

"Loki. You don't have to do all that to see my face light up in awe. All you have to do is show me how amazing I already know you are. You're the best man I've ever met and the greatest friend I could ever hope for, anything you do for me, no matter how small, would make me so happy."

"Then let me do this one small thing." Loki pulled my arms towards him as he leaned over the table. When he pulled far enough I had no choice but to lean closer to him. One of his hand let go of mine and went up to gently caress my cheek. He brought our faces closer and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Our lips connected softly at first and I leaned forward even closer, intensifying the kiss slightly.

Loki pulled back and looked into my eyes as I started blushing. "That wasn't really a small thing." I whispered, making him smirk.

"Then what was it?"

"A really, really incredible thing."

"That's good. I was worried you'd find me brash but if what Stark tells me is correct, courting here is very different than what I'm used to." We leaned back and sat in our seats just as the waiter came back with our drinks.

"It's true that we are a bit quick with our courting, but I think you've gotten to know me enough for that. It's funny to think that the others knew before us."

"Yes, they did seem to recognize it rather quickly. Thor kept bugging me about it actually."

"That's ok, Tony would tease me in front of the others whenever they came into his lab." Loki chuckled a little at that and I couldn't help but grin.

"Well then, let's make it official. Lanie Mathews, would you go out with me?" My grin turned into a full out smile and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course." Loki looked at me happily and gave me the most elated smile I'd every seen on him.

The rest of our, what I suppose was now a date, went by fantastically. The food was amazing as I expected from the chefs that worked in S.H.E.I.L.D. and Loki and I kept talking about anything and everything.

* * *

**Shout-outs: Reviews: Loki-licious1121 and amy Favs: Chibikistune-chan, jedurso, Loki-licious1121, and Taylor and Katrina Alerts: jedurso and Loki-licious1121**


	8. Presents

**I know, I'm horrible for making you all wait this long but you have the unfortunate timing of school starting back up. So now on top of 7 hours of slave labor like hell I also have club activities and volunteer work that will be taking up my free time. So I'm really sorry for how long I'll take to upload here for a while. Also, I'm too lazy to do Shout-outs today so, next chapter alright.**

* * *

-Two weeks after the Gallery-

"Stupid, no good, ugly…." I let out an angry roar as I practically threw my chisel across the studio. "All I need is a good model… but I need a woman. I hate talking to women…" Running my hand through my hair I looked up at it realizing that I would need to cut it again soon. I sighed in frustration as I went to go retrieve my chisel.

Grumbling to myself I put the tool in my apron and took it off, tossing it onto its' hanger. I walked over to my couch and flopped onto it, stretching out. It wasn't long until I started dozing off and soon after fell asleep.

Something warm caressed my face and I groaned slightly as I shifted closer to whatever it was. There was a slightly recognizable chuckle and I slowly opened my eyes to see Loki sitting next to my curled up form. "Mnnnn… ten more minutes…" He smirked at me slightly and I could feel my heart flutter.

Sitting up I grabbed him and pulled him down onto the couch with me. "Well now aren't we a little demanding today."

"I'm tired, I haven't been sleeping well." I didn't bother to look up to see what was most definitely Loki's worried face. Instead I curled up into his side and used his chest as a pillow. His arm draped across my side and a happy little noise escaped my lips as I started dozing off again. "Jus… ten more… minutes, k. Then wake me up."

I could feel the rumble in Loki's chest as he laughed lightly. Again I drifted into sleep until Loki woke me up a while later. I looked up at him and groaned as I moved to get up.

"Ah… I think I deserve a present for letting you use me as a pillow." I cocked my eyebrow at him and moved my body up towards his face.

"Hn? What kind of present? I thought getting to watch me sleep was already a present in itself."

"I did that before you woke up the first time. Now I want something else." I looked at him confused for a second before leaning my head down so that my lips brushed against his.

"Again. What kind of present?" I could feel his lips grazing mine as I talked and I could tell by the way his bright green eyes grew darker that I was getting to him. He made a small groan when I didn't get closer so I gave him an evil little smirk and pulled away. "I guess there isn't anything you really want then." I knew that I was teasing him and testing his resolve as I started moving to get up again.

In one swift movement, however, Loki had flipped us over so that he was above me with his arms on either side of my head. "You don't get to leave until I get a present."

"Oh really? And how are you going to keep me here?" I started squirming slightly to scoot my body off the couch. Loki's hands quickly captured mine and pulled them over my head. The movement also happened to bring his face even closer to mine.

I blushed slightly and my breathing became a bit heavier. It was one thing when I was the one in control of the situation, but when Loki was I wasn't ever sure what he was going to do. He was sporadic and a bit spur of the moment so he always ended up doing whatever he felt like doing. Especially if it included teasing me. I also think he knew that I liked it when a man knew what he wanted and wasn't a scaredy cat when it came to obtaining it.

"Shall I just take it then?" Loki raised an eyebrow at me and my blush became darker. "I'll take that as a yes." His face leaned closer to mine and his cooler breath fanned across my face before his lips connected with mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back as the kiss became a bit more intense. He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip softly and I froze up nervously.

One of his hands released mine and moved down to caress my cheek. I relaxed at his touch and Loki brushed his tongue across my lip again. This time I complied and parted my lips giving him access to my mouth. His tongue slipped in and started exploring, the feelings were all new to me since this was the first time I'd actually French kissed someone but they were very nice.

Just as I could feel a moan form itself in my throat Loki pulled away and I repressed it, panting instead. "T-that… was a rather… extensive present. Will I have to do that every time I use you as a pillow?" Loki's breathing was also irregular as he smirked at me and it made my chest flutter again.

"That sounds like a good idea." I blushed darkly and repressed the urge to flip him onto his back and start sleeping on him again.

"So… can I get up now?"

"No, I think I'll just lay here for a bit. All that work teasing you has made me tired." I squeaked as Loki wrapped his long arms around my waist and nuzzled the side of my neck. Peering down I could tell that he was far too tall for my couch, especially since even I was a bit too tall for it. He was also a little heavy for being so damn skinny and I was a bit shocked.

"Just ten minutes…" I grumbled halfheartedly as I moved my arms so that they draped across his shoulders. He made a happy sigh before quickly drifting into what looked like sleep. I looked at him as he slept and brushed a lock of jet-black hair off of his face. _**I wonder what type of hair Loki likes more on girls, short or long. I could always ask him but that would be too embarrassing… unless I said it was for an art project and told him I wanted his opinion. **_

I continued to space out as I thought and ended up drifting off to sleep for the third time that day.

Music filled my dream and I groaned as I started waking up. Soon I could make out Tony's ring tone from across the room and I wished that my phone would just die. Opening my eyes I realized that Loki was no longer laying on me. The music cut out and I looked over to see him answering my phone.

His back was towards me so he didn't notice as I sat up and started walking over to him. His voice was slightly muffled so it was hard for me to make out what he was talking to Tony about even as I get closer to him. My arms wrapped around his thin waist and I laid my head between his shoulder blades.

"What's he want?" I asked yawning. Loki turned around in my loose grip so that my cheek was now pressed to his chest and he wrapped his free arm over my shoulder.

"He wants to talk to you." I frowned and looked up at Loki only to see a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Tell him I'm busy." His expression turned into a victorious smirk as I yawned again and moved to go brush my teeth and wash my face. "I have to change so I'll be a little bit." I called over my shoulder as I picked out a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Finishing up I pulled on a pair of warm sweat pants and a baggy grey sweater with a black belt around the waist. It was finally October and the air was turning cooler. I loved the Fall though, everything changes then and the hot summer sun is finally going away for a while. But with October came Halloween and I had no idea what I was going to do this year.

"Loki, I don't know if I have anything here to eat so I'm sorry if you're hungry. I can order take out if you want." Looking over at him I saw that he still had a rather pissed off face so I walked closer and frowned at him. "What is it?"

"What do you think of Tony?" His voice was a low growl and I could sense the danger in him seeping out. A shiver ran up my spine but I didn't move away or flinch, instead I moved even closer and rested my hand on his cheek.

"I think many things about Tony," Loki batted my hand away and started to move away from me so I added some authority to my voice. "but I only think of Tony when I'm thinking about childish antics or a selfish thorn in the side. Why are you so worked up about him? He's never bothered you this much before."

Loki advanced on me quickly and I took some steps back until my back connected with the wall behind me. He practically slammed his hands into the wall on either side of me as his eyes held mine like a snakes. I still didn't flinch away from him and again brought my hand to his cheek. "Don't worry about Stark, Loki. He's not the one I'm going out with, he's not the one I let touch me, let alone kiss me, and he's definitely not the one who can make my heart race faster than I ever thought it could."

Loki put his hand over mine and brought my palm to his lips. He kissed the skin softly before bringing my hand to his rest over his heart. I could feel the soft thudding of his heart underneath my palm and it fascinated me to no end. "Why is it you can tame me so well, Lanie?"

"Because I'm not afraid of you, I just know you'll never do anything to hurt me, I trust you." A soft smile graced his lips and I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Pulling away I rested my forehead against his.

"You taste like mint."

"You just ruined a beautiful moment…" I heard him chuckle quietly and I couldn't help but giggle. "I'll forgive you… if you make me breakfast."

Loki gave me his signature smirk as he leaned away from me. "And what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, fruit and bacon. Don't worry I can help, I'll cut fruit." Loki chuckled at me again and gave me a small peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom with the bag I assume he had brought. While he was in there I headed into my kitchen I had blocked off with heavy curtains. Pulling back one side of the curtains I tied it against the wall to open the area up before going to take out everything we'd need for breakfast.

Just as I was pulling some strawberries out of the fridge I heard Loki pulling things out of the cupboard. Looking over at him I nearly dropped the fruit onto the floor. He was standing in front of my stove wearing nothing but his pants and I could see every one of his muscles under his alabaster skin. A steady blush rose to my cheeks and I quickly moved to put the strawberries on the counter next to the sink.

"Did you forget to pack a shirt?" I teased as I started cleaning the food.

"Hn? Do I look like a man who'd forget something?" I could hear the pout in Loki's voice and I had to really resist looking back over at him for fear he'd notice me oggling his body.

"But then why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's hot in here…"

"It's nearly 60 degrees. I keep it cool on purpose."

"Well I'm hot."

"I don't think anybody is going to argue about that… I mean…"

"Oh? Do tell. What do you mean?" Loki's body leaned against the counter as he turned towards me with another smirk on his face. Thunder Kiss '65 started playing from my phone and I quickly went to get it.

"Thor?" I answered as I put my phone up to my ear.

"Miss Mathews, by any chance do you know where Loki's is?" Thor's booming voice replied. The man may have learned how to finally call me but he still had no vocal control over the phone, you'd think he though he needed to yell to be heard through the device.

"Ah yeah, he's over here. Why, do you need him?"

"It shouldn't take too long Miss Mathews, could you just hand him the cellular device."

"Yeah sure, and for the thousandth time Thor, call me Lanie. I give you permission to call me by my first name."

"Sorry Miss Lanie." I sighed at my phone but at least he was improving. Walking back into the kitchen I passed Loki the cell and went back to cleaning the strawberries.

"Hello?" He looked puzzled for a moment before his face became a bit annoyed. "No Thor, ask someone else to help you with the TV. … Thor I'm not going all the way over there just so I can show you how to look up your show again. … Because I'm busy! … So call Jane if you're that lonely. … What? … Oh… well I don't know I'll ask."

I tried my best to not look like I'd been eavesdropping as Loki looked over at me. "What is it?"

"Thor wants to know if you'd be interested in having a double date with him and Jane."

"A date? But wont people like recognize you guys?"

"I can always disguise us."

But I don't like going on dates with you when you don't look like you. It makes me feel guilty."

"Even though you know it's me?" I nodded and Loki looked a bit shocked before smiling gently at me, making me blush a little. He looked at the phone and turned it on speaker before setting it on the counter. "Thor how are we going to be going on this date exactly?"

"Jane says she wanted to go on a picnic before it gets too cold up here."

"Aren't all the parks too busy right now?" I asked as I started cutting the strawberries.

"There's a rather secluded park a few cities away, they even have fully private areas in case you don't wish to be bothered."

"Well as long as you don't think that you'll get in any trouble I think it will be fun."

"Wonderful, I'll tell Jane. And Loki, Fury says to come by S.H.E.I.L.D tower later today. Goodbye."

"Bye Thor." Loki ended the call and looked over at me intently. "What?" My eyes flickered between him and the food I was cutting nervously.

"So you never did tell me what you meant."

"About what?" I gave him the most innocent look I could muster as I played dumb.

"Oh have you already forgotten? Shall I refresh your memory?" I set down the knife before I ended up cutting myself and looked at Loki confused. "I guess I shall." I let out a little eep as me moved to pin me between him and the counter. "So tell me what you meant."

His voice was low and husky and he had his hands on either side of my hips trapping me where I was. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." His soft lips caressed my throat distractingly and I bit my lip gently.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll just leave you alone and finish making breakfast…" His green eyes were dark again and there was a hunger in them I rarely have ever seen. My heart was already beating faster and I had to work hard to keep my breathing in check. Before I really know what I was doing I caught my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him back towards my body.

"You should know better than to tempt a girl, Loki."

"Oh? And why not?" He was smirking now and his hands were moving to the counter again.

"Because, girls can hold a grudge. And we can do all sorts of things to keep life very, very boring for men." Loki's eyes were growing even darker as my voice took on a slight purr. "However… you left the stove on." His eyes flashed back to reality as a smirk graced my lips. Letting go of him, he made his way bock over to the stove to finish making breakfast before he burnt down my kitchen.

"You're a very evil woman you know that?" He teased at me as I walked past him with a small bowl of strawberries, two plates and silverware. Loki followed behind me with a plate of pancakes and another with bacon.

"Evil is a pretty powerful word, I prefer sly or something like that."

"Well a pretty powerful word for a pretty, powerful woman." I snickered at him and set the table as Loki set the food in the center.

Our conversation was playful and light as we ate and I really enjoyed it. Once we were done Loki helped me clean the dishes and put the leftovers away before he said that he was going to go see what Fury wanted.

* * *

**Please for the love of Loki, review.**


	9. Tutoring

**Hey again everyone. I know it's been like... 4 months [I think] and I know it's a bit late now but this was supposed to be my pre-Halloween chapter and I got busy with school so you're getting it anyway. I'll try [but probably fail you again] at getting out all my holiday chapters soon so that I can be on time for a special Valentines Day post.**

**And thank you to all my reviewer and people who have faved the story or added me or the story to their alerts. Instead of doing this huge list of all of you I'm just going to do one big shout out when I finally finish the story.**

* * *

Standing in front of my classroom door I groaned loudly. I wished that I could still be at the S.H.E.I.L.D. base and not waiting to enter a classroom full of idiots. But I needed to catch up the work I had. Letting out a sigh I walked into my only non-art class.

Peoples heads turned up towards the door as I walked in and I blatantly ignored them, as I walked to my teachers' desk. "Mr. Clair." The stout older man behind the desk looked up at me a little in surprise.

"Oh, Miss Mathews! Welcome back. How is your mother doing?" He asked in his slightly raspy voice. The wrinkles in his face grew deeper as he frowned .

"She's doing much better, thank you. Do you have my assignments for me, no one had delivered them to me." I gave him a reassuring smile and his frown relaxed.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Clair reached into his desk and pulled out a rather large stack of papers. I grimaced slightly and he chuckled at my reaction. "Don't worry most of it is notes I typed up for you. Now if you'd please take your seat." I nodded and took the papers, heading quickly to my seat.

Looking up I noticed that most of the class was still staring blatantly at me ever as Mr. Clair started class. A growl built up in my throat and I forced myself to relax before taking out paper for notes. Class was over quickly and my head hurt from my confusion. Standing up and packing my things into my bag I moved to leave quickly before being stopped by the harsh tapping of heals.

"Hey you're Lanie right?" A high-pitched girls voice asked making me scowl.

"Yeah, what of it?" My eyes met hers quickly and I was disgusted by what I saw. She was tall and deathly skinny with long platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes, the perfect definition of a cheerleader. _**Great just what I wanted to end a stressful class.**_

"So I was like wondering, cause I hear you're smart and stuff, if you could help me with my work. Cause I'm like falling behind and stuff." She talked with her hands too much and it made the forty some bracelets on her wrists jangle annoyingly.

"Sorry but in case you didn't notice I'm a bit busy with my own work. Find someone else." I brushed past her quickly trying to make my way out of the room. The sound of her heals followed behind me quickly, making me groan. "I told you I don't have time."

"But you're like the smartest person in the class. I could totally pay you if you're worried that I'm just going to use you. Please, I really need help." I sighed heavily and rubbed my face.

"When are you free?" As I slowed down for her to walk beside me I noticed her face brighten and I felt a little less upset. She seemed to sincerely want my help on this and I wasn't up for telling her off at the moment.

"The rest of the day." I nodded at her and she continued. "If it works for you we could study and like get lunch or something."

"Where do you eat?"

"Honestly, I'm dying for a burger and shake." I spared her a glance and grinned. "The other girls on the track team tell me I shouldn't eat out so much but I like get really hungry and stuff and I don't gain much weight so I don't see what's wrong with it."

"I know a pretty good diner nearby, we can go there, you're paying." She nodded back at me as we walked out of the science building and stopped to unlock her bike from the bike rack before following me to my car. "There should be enough room in the back for you to put it there."

"Right. My name's Hannah by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hannah."

Once she got her bike in the back she climbed into my passenger seat and I drove us over to the diner. We walked inside and found a booth where I took out the papers Mr. Clair had given me and Hannah took out her own work. "Alright what are you having trouble with Hannah?"

"Organic Synthesis."

Flipping through my notes I found the section on Organic Synthesis and started reading it out loud. When she had a question I would stop and explain it to her so she understood before continuing. It took us most of our meal to get through the first two pages and Hannah already have some notes of her own. She was diligent about it and would make sure I waited for her to finish writing so she would be able to listen the whole time. Personally I was rather fond of her work ethic.

"Alright, should we stop there for today?" I asked as I got to the end of the paragraph.

"Yeah, when do you think you can do this again?" She gathered her papers and put them into a folder before putting all of it into her messenger bag.

"We can meet again tomorrow after 6 at my studio and I can cook dinner." Taking out a paper I wrote down the address and my cell number before handing it over. "If anything comes up call alright, or if you need help with directions."

"Alright. How much do I like owe you for today?"

"We'll go ten since you bought lunch." She smiled and rummaged in her purse before pulling out her wallet and paying me. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I don't live that far away. Thanks bunches for helping me Lanie, you're awesome." I gave her a polite nod and helped her get her bike out of my backseat. "See you tomorrow at 6:30." I waved as she peddled off and got into my car before driving over to my apartment.

"A what?" I asked as I carved away at the chunk of plaster in front of me, and looking around my work at my newest model.

"A Halloween party, Tony insisted. He also insisted that I take you out to find a costume." Looking over my shoulder I frowned at Coulson where he was sitting on my couch.

"And I have to go why?"

"Because he considers you friends now. And your boyfriend will be there." That peaked my attention. Loki had been gone away on a visit back home so I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and it was clear to everyone around me that I missed him. "Don't you have a prior engagement at 6:30?"

My eyes drifted over to my clock and a swore under my breath. "Thank you for today Miss Trest. Phil has your payment, and I'll see you again Monday."

"Alright Lanie, you know you can call me Abby right?" I nodded and she shrugged it off before going to change behind the big privacy screen in my studio. When she was finished changing she hung the dress I was having her wear up and went over to Coulson to get her money. "Thanks, see you Monday."

She got to the door before poking her head back inside. "Lanie there's a girl outside, do you want me to let her in."

"Yes please Miss Trest." Abby nodded and let Hannah past her as she left. "Hi Hannah."

"Woah, Lanie is this like all your work?" Hannah's face was bright as she looked around, leaving her jacket and bike by the door.

"No all of it but some." Quickly dusting down my carving I draped the cover over it and went to put my tools away. "Please make yourself comfortable." I heard greetings behind me, presumably Coulson and Hannah, as I walked into my kitchen.

I started cooking and heard footsteps behind me. "Miss Mathews, I will be leaving now, call me when you're done so we can go out."

"Alright, see you later then." I gave Coulson a smile as he turned and left leaving just Hannah and me. It wasn't long before I brought out two plates of pasta and silverware setting both on the table where Hannah was waiting for me. She looked up from her notes to the plate of food and grinned.

"Awesome. I'm starved." She grabbed up the plate and began eating as I started on explaining the notes to her. Luckily for me I hadn't had any other classes yesterday so I had already read over the information. Hannah took notes as I spoke, careful to not get any food on her paper, and I would stop to eat so she could keep up.

The pattern worked for both of us and before long we were both out of food and just studying instead. Again I was impressed with her dedication towards learning and was a bit glad that I hadn't been entirely rude to her. She was good company even if I still found her voice rather annoying.

When I got to the end of the notes we both let out a sigh. "Thanks again for helping me." Hannah gave me a dazzling smile as she packed away her notes. I looked up at my clock a little surprised to see that three hours had already passed. "I hope you and your friend can still go out, he seemed pretty cool a bit stiff but cool."

"Yeah, he can be but he has a rather interesting sense of humor and we get along pretty well."

"He's kinda cute too." Hannah giggled a little and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well for an older guy you know." I chuckled and grinned as I took our plates into the kitchen. "So I figured $40 would work for today since you cooked."

"Yeah, that's great. You're good to work with so just text me if you need anymore help alright." I took the money handed to me put it in my pocket.

"I will. Thank you like so much Lanie, you're really the best. I'll see you in class." Hannah waved at me as she pulled on her jacket, setting her bag in a basket on the front of her bike, and walked outside.

Walking back over to my kitchen I grabbed my phone from where I had left it sitting on the counter a while before. The light at the corner was blinking so I unlocked it to read my messages. I had one from Loki and I could feel a warmth spread though my chest as a smile formed on my lips.

_Hello Lanie dear, how's your tutoring going? Making any progress? _Texting back quickly I told him how it had gone and how Hannah was a quick learner. _Really now? Well that's good news. You should go shopping with Phil tomorrow and visit me instead, I'm lonely. _My heart skipped a beat at the thought and I texted a quick "K'ay" back before grabbing my purse and jacket, shoving my phone in my pocket, and headed to my car.

The drive over to the apartments was rather uneventful so it didn't take me long to drive the few miles over there. Parking in the garage I quickly made my way up to Loki's apartment and knocked on the door. I waited a little bit before I could hear rushed footsteps come to the door and the lock being unlatched. The door opened and I could swear my heart stopped. There stood Loki shirtless with sweatpants on, his hair still dripping water onto his toned body.

My jaw dropped slightly before I started to bite at my lip. "U-um… did I interrupt your shower?" Heat was enveloping my face now and I couldn't take my eyes off of his body. Urges I didn't know I had welled up inside me and before I knew entirely what I was doing I had my arms around Loki's neck and was kissing him.

Pushing his body back I made my way into the apartment and awkwardly shut the door behind me. My lips never left his as I moved us even further into the room. When I pulled back for air I was panting and I could see a mixture of shock and enjoyment in Loki's face. His eyes however told me there was more to it then that, because they were now dark with desire and burning hot as he looked my body over. His hands caressed the curve of my hips before sliding into my back pockets to grope my ass. Pressing my body into his I kissed his lips softly before trailing kisses down his neck, my hands now tangled in his wet hair.

Before I could go any further, however, Loki pulled me away from his body. He groan slightly before meeting my eyes. "Lanie… we mustn't. I'll be leaving soon to visit Asgard with Thor, I don't want to go much further and then have to suffer through the week because of how much I'd miss you." Blushing at the affection I nodded in understanding. If we did go… further… he wouldn't be the only one to feel lonely while we were separated.

"What'd you have planned then?" Loki led me into his living room that was decked out in beautiful furniture and tons of book cases. Turning towards him I put my back to the large couch almost immediately regretting it has I saw his wicked smirk. His hands moved to my sides as he began tickling me.

I erupted in a fit of giggles and fell back onto the soft cushion of the furniture taking Loki down with me. His hands stopped as he smiled at me sweetly. He moved one of his hands up to brush the hair out of my face before caressing my cheek gently. I brought my face up to his kissing him softly. Moving his weight off of me Loki shifted so the I was laying on top of him slightly.

I laid my cheek on his chest and let out a comfortable sigh as I listened to his heart beat and breathed in the scent of his bare skin. "You're so beautiful, Lanie." There was a pause after that and I moved so that I could look up into Loki's face. My lips turned up into a gentle smile as I waited for what else he wanted to say. "You're growing your hair out?"

"I'm not sure… I just haven't gotten to cutting it lately. Do you like it?" I had to bit the inside of my lip so keep from showing any emotion, I really had hoped that he was going to say something else.

"Hm… Yes I think it's very suiting for you." His long fingers wove their way into my hair and brushed through it. The action was very relaxing and I soon found myself nearly falling asleep. Loki moved and I could feel myself being picked up but I was too relaxed to bother looking where we were going. I was set down on something cool and soft before I fully passed out.


	10. Mall Trip

**Ok... well I failed you horribly... I did not make it for Valentines day...so whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up in a soft warm bed, not fully remembering what had happened the night before. I remembered tutoring Hannah and then driving over to Loki's… My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. Loki dodged out of my way quickly, barely missing being head butted by me, and I looked over at him quickly before freaking out. "Oh my god! Are you ok? I'm really sorry."

Once the shock wore off his face Loki began laughing heartedly making me blush in embarrassment. "You really startled me there. Do you wake up so suddenly a lot? I may want to be prepared for next time." Pouting I just threw the blanket off of my legs and went to get up. "Aww… don't be mad at me Lanie darling." Loki's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back into bed with him.

"Well that's what you get for staring at me." Peeking over my shoulder I saw him staring at me again and so I stuck my tongue out at him.

He purred at me slightly, making me blush worse, and smirked a little evilly. "Oh, don't tempt me with that tongue of yours." As my face grew hotter his smirk became more and more playful before finally relaxing into a grin. "Oh by the way, I took the liberty of grabbing you some clothes to change into since you were going shopping with Phil." Loki kissed me gently on the cheek as he stood up to walk over to a small pile of clothes on his dresser.

He picked up the pile and handed it over to me. Rifling through the clothes I became embarrassed again. "You went through my underwear?"

"Well… uh… not really… I just grabbed the ones on top…" Looking up at Loki I saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks but not a full blush. Nodding I gathered the clothes up to my chest and walked into the bathroom to change and get ready. A few minutes later I walked out in a pretty red t-shirt and slightly ripped jeans.

"Thanks for getting me some clothes. Do you know where my phone is?" Loki tossed me my phone and I caught it in midair. Unlocking it I checked my messages and saw two from Phil, one getting on me for not texting him yesterday and another saying that Bruce wanted to go shopping with us so he would be bringing him along. Sighing I texted him back to apologize and say that if he was bringing another friend so was I. "You not coming along with us?"

"No, I already have my costume for Tony's celebration." He snatched my phone from my hands and looked at it for a moment before messing around with it. "Why don't you take Marcel with you? I bet she would love to go shopping. And I bet Phil will let you get more than just a costume." His hands stopped for a little bit until my phone went off. "She says she'd love to."

"Hey! Don't just make plans without my consent." I scolded teasingly, giggling a little and taking my phone back. "Don't you think she'll find it odd having Phil pay for everything?"

"He'll think of something to tell her. Now go have fun with your best friend. I'll see you later." Loki kissed me and grinned before shooing me out of his apartment. "Phil will be waiting for you downstairs." He chuckled and waved as I walked to his door and paused.

"Wait… Loki… why are you and Thor going back to Asgard so soon? You were there a few days ago…"

"Odin has something important he wanted to talk to us about but since Fury needed to speak to us as well he said that we could come back for a few days." I nodded and gave him a small smile as I walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the parking lot.

Looking back through my phone I looked to see what Loki had sent to Marcel. _Hey Mar, you wanna go shopping with me and some guys? Sorry it's last minute._ Then the text that "I" had received back._ That sounds great… But who're the guys? - Mar_ I chuckled slightly as the elevator dinged at the parking lot. _Don't worry, they're cool._ Looking up I saw Phil standing next to his car with a very awkward looking Bruce pacing beside him. They both looked up at the sound of my arrival and I walked towards them, texting Mar to tell her we'd pick her up in about ten minutes.

"Morning guys…" I muttered in mid yawn, walking towards them and stretching my arms above my head. Bruce gave me a small smile, which I returned, and he walked around the car as Phil opened the back door for me. "Thank you."

"Good morning Lanie. So who's the friend we're picking up?" Phil asked as he closed the door. Bruce peeked up in curiosity as he sat down in the front passenger seat. Looks like Phil hadn't told him the plan.

"Marcel. You still remember who she is I assume." Buckling the seatbelt I looked up at the rearview mirror to make eye contact with Phil. He nodded as he started up the car and I looked to Bruce who had turned to look at me.

"Morning Lanie. How did the tutoring go?"

"Not too bad, Hannah is a pretty good learner. I may need you to explain something to me better though cause I still don't understand it the way the professor is explaining it." He nodded in acknowledgement to my request. "We can discuss it later then."

"That's fine, then you'll be able to take notes." I nodded in agreement and Bruce turned more in the seat. "Who's Marcel?"

"She's my best friend. She's a cutie, so awkward and motherly." I watched something flicker across his expression for a second. My heart rate increased a little, which it always seemed to do when Bruce's eyes showed an unknown emotion. Once his expression relaxed so did I.

"I'm sure she's very nice."_

Marcel dropped into the seat next to me as she entered the car. Phil and Bruce introduced themselves kindly to her and she smiled cutely at them, causing Bruce to blush slightly. "So these are the guys you were talking about?" She asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"Yep, they live around the same place I do so I see them around a lot, and we became pretty good friends. Phil's the one who helped me move into my new studio a while back." I gave Marcel a smile back as her face lit up in acknowledgement.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. You have such an easy time meeting guys don't you."

I laughed a little and saw Bruce peeking around the seat to try and get a better look at Marcel. She was smaller, about 5'3", with a thinner but robust figure, meaning she had thin limbs and a thin waist but full hips and a bigger chest. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with some waves still framing her face and her brown and green eyes shone brightly. She would look like a beautiful elven princess to me if not for the fact that she was a bit tan.

Looking back at Bruce I saw him blush again slightly and one of my eyebrows rose in question. It wasn't the first time I had seen someone react this way to Mar, but it was the first time I'd seen Bruce react to a woman. I mean he walked around the base all the time and I'd never seen him stare at Natasha, or Pepper for that matter, and they were both exceptionally beautiful women. Not that Mar wasn't beautiful, but hers' was in a more unrealistic way, while theirs was like runway models. Bruce's eyes analyzed her quickly until she looked up into his gaze, making him freeze.

"You said your name was Bruce correct?" He nodded. "What do you do?"

"I-I'm a scientist."

"Any specific kind of science or just a bit of everything?"

"I know a bit from almost all fields but I prefer the chemical field."

"That's pretty cool. I'm trying to get into medical biology." Bruce's face lightened up and he smiled. I blocked them out as the two started talking and started looking out the window, watching as buildings and people went by. A few red and orange leaves flew past on the sidewalk while others clung defiantly to the trees. The city around us was lively as they tired to enjoy their last few weeks before the cold started to set in.

Time passed by quickly and before I really knew it we were parked outside the large mall in the center of town. We stepped out of the car and walked into the mall, heading for a small café that was on the outer ring. Walking in Phil stepped beside me and slid a card into my hand without Marcel noticing. Feeling the surface I noted that it was a debit card and smirked.

"So what you wanna get for breakfast Mar?" I asked moving up beside her. She looked over at me and moved her lips as she thought, which was an odd thing she always seemed to do.

"Uhh… I don't know… Maybe a muffin would be good, but I'm really hungry."

"You could get a muffin and a sandwich, or we could just get some drinks and head to the food court."

"Oh yeah, the food court sounds awesome!" Her face brightened up and I grinned.

"Are you two ok with that?" I questioned, turning slightly to look at Bruce and Phil. They both nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright." Marcel walked past me and up to the counter ordering a drink and I moved beside her getting my own, a raspberry Italian ice with two shots of energy drink in it. I paid the woman behind the counter with the card and we walked to the other side of the counter. As we waited the guys ordered their own drinks and walked over to join us.

A few minutes later we all had our drinks and were heading through the rather empty mall to the food court. Mar and Bruce talked animatedly with each other as we walked and I looked into Phil's knowing eyes. Sliding up closer to him I talked lowly. "Did you all plan this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Mathews. Tony didn't tell us you had a friend named Marcel or that Bruce really needed a girlfriend. And he definitely didn't ask Loki to help us with a covert mission."

"Wow… that's really sly." I nodded in appreciation as we kept walking, ending up at the escalader above the food court. We headed down and Marcel and Bruce led us over to the Chinese restaurant where we all ordered our food and sat to eat. We all talked about random things as we ate and laughed at some of Marcel's stories of the medical wing of the college.

Once we were done we headed back up and found the large costume shop the all the anime lovers always crowded in. Today was rather relaxed though seeing as it was rather early in the morning and in the middle of the week. Phil walked around, his deft eyes scanning the racks quickly as he looked at everything. I walked behind him and held everything he passed off to me, watching as Bruce teased Marcel and they ran around like little kids, getting costumes of their own. I laughed as I watched Bruce chase her around with a fake knight sword and she ran away, giggling and smiling happily.

"I've never seen her this happy before. It's nice… Do you have a girlfriend Phil?" I looked up at him and saw a small smile spread across his lips. "Oh? What's her name?"

"That's above your pay grade." He chuckled and kept walking around making me scoff. After another short while I had a pile of costumes and was changing in the dressing room with Marcel in the one beside me. After each one I tried on I would walk out and deal with Phil and Bruce's criticism. It felt like hours later before I was finished trying everything one and finally had a single winning costume thrown over my shoulder.

"This was terrible… I'm never taking you two shopping ever again…" They both chuckled and Bruce actually ruffled the back of his hair. Marcel nodded in agreement and cracked her back as I took out costumes up to the counter. Paying the girl behind the counter we walked out and left the mall.


End file.
